Red Riding Hood
by Sera Kagami
Summary: Biarlah ia menjadi pembalas dendam. Asal masih ada sebagian kecil dari dirinya yang bisa mengingat masa lalu. Mengingat Konan. Mengingat cinta mereka dahulu. / Sebuah tekad muncul di dalam dirinya. / Pain akan mengubah takdir Konan. Ia akan membangkitkannya kembali dengan kekuatan ini. / Chapter end update! Rnr please.
1. Chapter 1

"Huu... Huuu..."

Pain mendengar suara tangisan perempuan saat ia menuju halaman belakang sekolah tempatnya biasa bersantai.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu menoleh mencari-cari asal suara tersebut, dan dalam hati curiga jika suara itu suara gaib.

"Hiks... Huuuu..."

Tapi akhirnya ia menemukan sosok asal suara tersebut. Dengan rasa penasaran, ia beringsut mendekati sosok gadis yang terlihat sedang menangis tersedu dari arah belakang.

"Hmm ?" Pain menyernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat seseorang bertudung merah yang terduduk di bawah pohon sakura yang besar. Terlihat helaian rambut panjangnya yang berwarna _pink_

Pain mendengus. 'Tak ada hantu dengan warna rambut se-mencolok ini.' batinnya agak sebal. Ia akhirnya mencoba berdeham.

"Ehem !"

Gadis itu berbalik dengan kaget. Iris _emerald_nya membesar ketika melihat Pain yang memasang tampang terkejut.

"Pain-_kun_ !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Red Riding Hood**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto _belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre **: Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Sci-Fi

**Pair **: PainSaku, PainKonan

**Warning** : AU, gajelas, _maybe_ OOC, _misstypo_, dan segala kekurangan lainnya !

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa dia, Pain ?" tanya Sasori saat melihat Pain masuk ke dalam kelas diikuti dengan seorang gadis bertudung merah.

"Itu fans Pain-_senpai_ ?" tebak Tobi ketika Pain telah duduk di kursi di depannya.

"Fans ? Mana mungkin !" sergah Hidan yang sedang menggambar sebuah simbol-segitiga dalam sebuah lingkaran-di buku tulisnya.

"Kau kelas berapa ?" tanya Zetsu pada gadis tersebut, "Kenapa tidak pakai seragam ?" tanyanya lagi.

Pain berdecih, sementara Itachi dan Kakuzu hanya diam dan kelihatan tak tertarik. "Pertama, aku tidak tahu siapa gadis itu," Pain menunjuk gadis bertudung merah tersebut. "Kedua-"

"Tapi kelihatannya ia mengenalmu," sela Sasori, "Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini ?"

"Kenapa kalian tidak langsung menanyakannnya pada gadis itu ?" sahut Kakuzu dengan nada datar.

"Ide bagus," balas Pain, ia kini menoleh pada gadis itu. "Siapa kau ?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu menyernyit pada Pain, "Kenapa Pain-_kun_ bertanya begitu ? Aku Sakura !" serunya dengan keras. Beberapa anak yang ada di kelas menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mereka.

Pain bertukar pandang dengan Sasori sebelum bertanya lagi, "Maaf, apakah kau mengenalku ?"

Gadis bernama Sakura itu hampir menitikkan air mata karena pertanyaan Pain, "Masa' Pain-_kun_ lupa !? Aku Sakura Haruno ! Kekasihmu !"

.

Ruang kelas sunyi senyap, lalu gelombang bisik-bisik muncul begitu saja. Pain membelalak menatap Sakura.

"Heh." Itachi menyunggingkan senyum miring, lalu membuang muka. Pain langsung menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ada apa, Itachi ?" tanya pemuda berambut oranye tersebut.

Itachi menoleh dan memandang Pain, "Jangan sampai Konan mengetahuinya." ucapnya sambil masih tersenyum geli.

"Apa yang jangan sampai aku ketahui ?" tiba-tiba saja gadis berambut biru memasuki kelas, diikuti dengan Deidara dan Kisame.

Yang lainnya bungkam, sementara Pain menatap Konan dengan gelisah. "Hm ? Ada apa ?" tanya Konan lagi sambil memberikan pandangan bertanya, ia lalu duduk di sebelah Pain.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Pain sambil memandang Konan, "Kenapa kau lama ?"

"_Gomen ne_. Tadi Iruka-_sensei_ menyuruhku mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan." jawab Konan. Ia tersenyum meminta maaf pada Pain.

"Tidak apa-apa." Pain membalas senyuman Konan. Untuk beberapa saat, ia melupakan kejadian yang barusan.

**BRAK !**

Tanpa diduga Sakura menggebrak meja dan menatap Konan dengan garang. "Jangan dekat-dekat, Pain-_kun _!"

Konan menyernyit menatap Sakura. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Pain yang memberikan tatapan **'aku-tidak-tahu-apa-yang-terjadi'**. Tapi sepertinya Konan menyimpulkan sesuatu yang lain.

Gadis berambut biru itu berdiri. Ia menatap Sakura yang lebih kecil darinya dengan senyum simpul. "Siapa namamu, _Little Red Riding Hood _?" ia bertanya dengan nada manis, tapi ada kilat aneh di matanya.

"Aku Sakura Haruno ! Jangan panggil aku begitu, _baka_ !" seru Sakura. Ia menggebrak meja sekali lagi.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu. Jangan kasar pada seniormu." Konan masih tetap mempertahankan nada manisnya yang berbahaya.

"Asal kau tahu, aku bukan juniormu ! Aku peringatkan kau, jangan dekat-dekat Pain-_kun_ !" balas Sakura. ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

Konan kini menampilkan wajah dinginnya. "Memangnya siapa kau, bocah ?"

"Aku kekasih Pain-_kun_ !" jawab Sakura. Seringai kepuasan tersunging di bibirnya.

Konan kelihatan tercekat, ia menoleh ke arah Pain yang sudah berdiri. Pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya. Ketika melihat Konan memandangnya, Pain menggeleng.

Tanpa diduga, Konan menendang meja di depannya hingga terguling. Tak ada lagi penghalang di antara kedua gadis itu. Konan terlihat mengerikan. "Aku paling benci dengan pembohong. Menyingkir dari hadapanku."

**PLAK !**

Konan memegang pipinya yang memerah. Sakura telah menamparnya dengan keras. Tak ada yang berani melerai mereka berdua.

Sakura masih menyeringai, dan kali ini seringainya bertambah lebar. Konan menurunkan tangannya. Ekspresinya dingin. Sejurus kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan dagu terangkat. Ia masih mempunyai harga diri.

"Pain-_kun_ !" Sakura yang telah berjalan ke sisi Pain bergelayutan di lenngannya. "Siapa sih cewek tadi ? Menyebalkan-"

**PLAK !**

Kali ini Pain yang menampar Sakura. Pain terlihat murka, ia memandang Sakura tanpa belas kasihan. Sementara Sakura hanya memandang Pain tak percaya. Ruang kelas benar-benar sunyi senyap. Semuanya menahan napas dengan tegang.

"Apa-apaan ini !? Kenapa Pain-_kun _menamparku !?" seru Sakura. Ia merengut kesal.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu." balas Pain dingin. "Beraninya kau berbuat itu di hadapanku ? Memangnya siapa kau ?"

"Sudah kubilang ! Aku kekasih-"

"Aku tidak menerima jawaban itu." potong Pain. Nadanya masih tidak bersahabat. "Jelaskan apa yang sedang kau lakukan di belakang sekolah."

"Mungkin kau sedang mabuk, un. Jadi kau tak sengaja-" Deidara langsung membungkam mulutnya begitu Pain memandangnya.

"Aku dikirim olehmu untuk menyelamatkan dirimu ! Aku berasal dari masa depan !"

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

A/N : Hai _minna_ ! Saya mau mencoba menulis cerita dengan _genre_ baru, yaitu Sci-Fi^^ Ini ide selintas yang ada di pikiran saya, jadi mungkin masih banyak yang tidak jelas. Alur cerita untuk chapter-chapter ke depan juga belum dipikirkan.

Jika ada yang kurang atau salah, mohon maafkan saya. Butuh kritik dan saran, tapi sebisa mungkin jangan flame.

Arigatou minna. Review please^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Masa... depan ?" ulang Pain. Ekspresinya terlihat bingung.

"Ahahahahahahaha !" anggota Akatsuki yang lain tertawa lepas. Bahkan Itachi pun tersenyum tipis.

"Heh, jangan bercanda bocah." sahut Hidan. "Kau terlalu banyak nonton TV." lalu ia terkekeh.

"Hei, un." Deidara memanggil Sakura. Gadis itu menoleh, ia terlihat kesal. "Apakah kau juga robot penghancur, un ?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan membuang muka. Sementara Pain yang tidak ikut tertawa hanya berdecih.

"Permainan konyol apa ini ?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Red Riding Hood**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto _belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre **: Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Fantasy

**Pair **: PainSaku, PainKonan

**Warning** : AU, gajelas, _maybe_ OOC, _misstypo_, dan segala kekurangan lainnya !

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading !**

**.**

** . **

**.**

"Konan ! Tunggu !" seru Pain. Ia mengejar Konan hingga mereka berdua berada di atap sekolah. Pain mencengkeram tangan Konan dan memaksanya berbalik. Kini mereka berhadapan.

"Biar aku jelaskan dulu." ucap Pain tajam. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika melihat iris _quartz_ itu berkaca-kaca. "Gadis itu...," pemuda itu menarik napas panjang. "datang dari masa depan." ia menghembuskannya kembali.

"Jangan beri aku alasan konyol seperti itu ! Kau tahu kalau aku benci pembohong !" Konan melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Pain.

"Dia juga mengaku sebagai-" Konan tercekat, "Se-sebagai kekasihmu..."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia berkata seperti itu." tegas Pain.

"Bohong..." ucap Konan lirih.

"Aku tidak berbohong dan tak akan pernah berbohong padamu." kata Pain, ia mencoba untuk menenangkan Konan. Meskipun ia masih tidak percaya dengan jawaban Sakura. "Aku pernah berjanji begitu padamu kan ?"

Konan menunduk, ketika ia berbicara, suaranya bergetar. "Aku tahu. Tapi... aku tak pernah dipermalukan seperti itu..." akhirnya suara Konan pecah. Ia mulai terisak. Pain mendekatinya dan memeluknya. Ia merasa lebih lega daripada sebelumnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Konan menarik diri dari pelukan Pain. Gadis itu mengusap air matanya. "Pain...," panggil Konan. "Alasan yang tadi bohong kan ? Kau hanya mencari alasan supaya bisa berbaikan denganku. Nanti, beri tahu aku alasan yang sebenarnya." Konan tersenyum tipis, tapi nadanya terdengar agak dingin.

"Andai aku bisa meng-iyakan perkataanmu..." Pain menunduk.

Konan tersenyum miring, ia terlihat geli. "Oh, ayolah. Alasan yang tadi nggak masuk akal banget lho."

Pain mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Konan. Dan sesuatu di dalam matanya membuat Konan menyernyit.

"Sudah kubilang, itu tidak-"

"Aku sudah berjanji," tiba-tiba Pain memegang tangan Konan, membuat gadis itu terkesiap kaget. "untuk tidak berbohong padamu."

Ekspresi Konan melunak, tapi sejurus kemudian ia memasang tampang ngeri. "Berarti... yang tadi itu benar ?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Pain mendesah. "Aku juga tidak begitu percaya. Ayo kita tanyakan langsung." pemuda itu menggandeng tangan Konan. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Ah..." Pain terkejut melihat Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, dan Zetsu duduk-duduk santai di tangga. Mereka berlima mendongak saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini ?" tanya Pain heran.

"Entahlah, mencuri dengar pertengkaran kalian mungkin ?" Sasori mengangkat bahunya. Sementara yang lain nyengir tidak jelas.

"Hei, ini bukan ideku !" seru Sasori saat Pain memandangnya tajam, ia segera mencari kambing hitam. "Itu ide Deidara !"

"UN !?" Deidara melotot saat Sasori menunjuknya. "Jelas-jelas kau yang mengusulkannya, un !"

"Tapi kau juga menyetujuinya, kan !?" balas Sasori puas. Deidara yang sepertinya kehabisan kata-kata hanya cemberut dan membuang muka.

"Sudahlah." ucap Pain, ia merasa agak malu, karena pembicaraannya tadi dicuri dengar. "Di mana yang lain ?"

"Di kelas." jawab Kisame. "Menjaga agar bocah itu tidak kemana-mana."

"Kalau begitu kita ke kelas sekarang."

.

.

.

"Nah, _little red riding hood_, bisa jelaskan apa yang kau katakan tadi ?" tanya Pain begitu mereka bertujuh sampai di kelas.

Sakura kentara sekali tidak senang dengan panggilannya, tapi ia tetap menjawab. "Sudah kubilang aku berasal dari masa depan-"

"Tidak." Pain menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jelaskan lebih rinci, kenapa kau dikirim oleh diriku sendiri ? Apa yang terjadi di masa depan ?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya. "Di masa depan, ada perang besar. Dan yang menciptakan perang itu adalah... kau." kata gadis itu.

Pain tampak terkejut. "Olehku !? Apa yang kulakukan !?"

"Beberapa tahun ke depan kau membuat mesin waktu, tapi tidak bisa menyelesaikannya. Kau membutuhkan satu bahan terakhir." jelas Sakura, ia menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup.

"Lanjutkan." Pain terduduk di kursi, perkataan gadis itu membuatnya agak pusing.

"Sampai akhirnya kau tidak sengaja menciptakan sihir. Kau adalah satu-satunya manusia yang memiliki sihir di dunia ini. Kau memanfaatkan itu."

Sakura berhenti sebentar dan menatap Pain. "Kau membuat dunia berperang dengan itu."

"Tapi kenapa ?" Pain bertanya dengan pelan. "Kenapa aku menciptakan perang ?"

Sakura sudah akan menjawab pertanyaan Pain, tapi pemuda itu langsung menyelanya. "Khhh... Sudahlah, aku tidak mau tahu lagi."

Sakura nampak terkejut. "Tapi ini penting ! Kau harus mengetahuinya !"

"Tidak." Pain menangangkat tangannya. "Aku tidak perlu tahu hal-hal mendetail seperti itu. Aku juga tidak mau mengetahui semua tentang masa depanku."

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu menunjukkan tampang protes, tapi tetap tidak mengatakan apa pun. Dan entah kenapa, ia melirik Konan dengan ekspresi aneh. Ada sedikit rasa menyesal dari sorot mata _emerald _tersebut.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ?" tanya Pain.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya harus menjagamu."

**KRIIING !**

Bel tanda istirahat telah usai berbunyi. Sakura segera menatap pintu kelas Pain. "Kalau begitu aku bersiap-siap dulu. Sampai besok Pain-_kun_ !" Sagura berlari keluar dan melambai-lambai. Hanya Tobi yang membalas lambaiannya.

"Sampai besok Sakura-_chan_ !" seru Tobi bersemangat.

Pain memandang teman satu gengnya. "Kalian percaya padanya ?"

"Entahlah..." sahut Sasori yang masih menatap pintu tempat Sakura pergi tadi.

"Aku tidak percaya." kata Zetsu, ia bersandar pada Hidan yang berada di sebelahnya. Hidan merasa tidak nyaman dan segera mendorong Zetsu minggir.

"Benar." Kisame nyengir. "Aku ingin lihat buktinya dulu. Aku ingin melihat sihirnya."

"Tapi ia terlihat jujur saat mengatakannya, un." Deidara menerawang.

Pain menghela napas. "Bagaimana menurutmu Konan-_chan_ ?" tanyanya.

Konan menggeleng, jujur gadis itu merasa tidak percaya. Mungkin itu karena pertemuan pertama mereka. "Aku... tidak percaya... Tapi jika itu benar, aku akan berusaha untuk percaya." Konan menarik napas. "Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan terus bersamamu." ia menggenggam tangan Pain dan tersenyum.

Pain tersanjung dengan kata-kata Konan. Ia membalas senyumnya. Sementara Deidara dan Hidan langsung berdeham-deham tidak jelas.

"Aku ke kelasku dulu ya." Konan bangkit berdiri saat melihat Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Asuma-_sensei_ berbincang sebentar di depan kelas. Deidara dan Kisame segera mengikutinya. Pain terus menatap punggung Konan yang berjalan menuju kelas di sebelahnya, hingga akhirnya tak terlihat lagi karena terhalang pintu.

Pain menghela napas sekali lagi. Banyak yang dipikirkannya hari ini. Dan setengah menyesal kenapa menolak penjelasan Sakura tentang alasannya menciptakan perang.

Ia menghela napas lagi.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

.

A/N : Fic ini mungkin tidak terlalu panjang, beberapa chapter lagi akan selesai. Dan ternyata saya menyisipkan Fantasy di sini, dan tidak jadi menggunakan genre Sci-Fi. Saya masih belum dapat ide, jadi maaf jika _word_nya kurang panjang.

Jika ada yang kurang atau salah, mohon maafkan saya. Butuh kritik dan saran, tapi sebisa mungkin jangan flame.

Arigatou minna. Review please ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Pain membelalak tidak percaya. Di depannya berdiri sosok yang sangat mirip dengannya, namun terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua.

Ia menoleh sekelilingnya, mereka berdua sepertinya berada di menara yang tinggi. Karena di kanan kiri mereka, ada bagian dinding yang terbuka. Menampilkan rumah-rumah penduduk yang... terbakar?

"Di mana ini?" gumam Pain. Sementara Pain yang lebih tua maju selangkah.

"Relakan dia." ucap sosok itu. Pain merasa aneh saat ia mendengar suaranya sendiri keluar dari mulut orang lain. Tapi mungkin itu bukanlah orang lain. Apakah ini masa depan? Dan ia sedang berhadapan dengan dirinya sendiri?

"Jangan ada kebencian." sosok Pain yang lebih tua itu melemparkan sesuatu yang berkilat. Pain menangkapnya.

'Belati?' batin Pain bingung sambil menatap benda di tangannya. Namun tiba-tiba, tangannya bergerak sendiri. Ujung belati yang tajam itu ia arahkan sendiri pada perutnya.

Pain terkejut dan berusaha menolak, tangannya bergetar. Ia ingin meminta tolong pada sosok dirinya yang lain. Tapi sosok itu sudah menghilang. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang saat ujung belati itu hanya beberapa senti dari perutnya.

**BRUK!**

Pain terkesiap saat tubuhnya menyentuh lantai keramik yang dingin. Ia memegang perutnya dengan cemas. Dan mendesah lega saat tak ada luka di situ. 'Hanya mimpi...' batinnya.

Pain kembali merebahkan diri di kasurnya, sudah jam 5 pagi, tapi belum ada niat untuk bangun. Pemuda itu memikirkan mimpinya yang bisa dibilang aneh tersebut.

Tanpa sengaja ia melihat beberapa benang berwarna _pink_ yang tersembul dari balik selimut. Benang itu seharusnya tidak mungkin berada di situ. Ia tidak punya baju atau kain apapun yang berwarna _pink_. Pain menyentuhnya.

'Rambut?' ia bingung sesaat. Tapi kemudian terlintas sebuah hal. Pain segera menyingkap selimutnya.

"Ngg... Pain-_kun_?"

"OWAAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Red Riding Hood**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto _belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre **: Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Fantasy

**Pair **: PainSaku, PainKonan

**Warning** : AU, gajelas, _maybe_ OOC, _misstypo_, dan segala kekurangan lainnya!

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pain berjalan gontai menuju sekolah, di sebelahnya ada Sakura yang mengoceh dengan bersemangat. Gadis itu memakai seragam sekolah sama seperti Pain, meski begitu ia tetap memakai jubah bertudung merahnya.

"Dari mana kau mendapat seragam ini?" tanya Pain. Ia masih merasa kesal karena ulah Sakura yang bisa-bisanya sudah berada di kamarnya. Apalagi gadis ini mengatakan bahwa akan hidup serumah dengannya.

"Dengan sihir!" jawab Sakura tanpa dosa. Pain menghela napas berat.

"Dan bagaimana kau membuka pintu rumahku tadi malam...?"

"Dengan sihir juga!" jawaban Sakura yang sama itu membuat Pain lagi-lagi menghela napas.

"Enak, ya...," celetuk Pain tiba-tiba, "Dengan sihir kita bisa melakukan apa saja." lanjutnya, ia memandang langit biru yang cerah.

"Tidak semuanya sih." Sakura menghentikan ocehannya. "Orang-orang yang bisa mengendalikan sihir memang banyak. Tapi yang lain mati karena tubuh mereka tidak sanggup mengendalikan sihir ini. Dan beberapa orang bisa membagi sihir mereka pada orang lain tanpa efek samping."

"Oooh..." Pain mengangguk-angguk. Rasanya sangat tidak mungkin jika ia yang menciptakan hal serumit ini.

"Orang-orang pengendali sihir ini direkrut oleh negara-negara untuk menjadi tentara." lanjut Sakura.

"Apakah semua sihir itu sama wujudnya?" tanya Pain.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, orang-orang paling banyak mempunyai sihir elemen, alias pengendali elemen. Mereka bisa menggunakan hingga tiga elemen."

"Sementara yang bukan pengendali elemen, misalnya yang bisa merubah tubuhnya atau memiliki sihir penyembuhan adalah yang paling dicari. Yang mempunyai itu sangat sedikit."

Pain terdiam, sebuah pertanyaan iseng terlintas di benaknya. "Kalau begitu apa sihirku?"

Sakura terlihat berpikir. "Kau pengendali elemen. Tapi semua elemen yang ada. Sebagai pencipta sihir, kau bisa membuat bencana alam yang besar." jawabnya.

Pain menyeringai, ia bisa membayangkan apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan di masa depan. Tapi ia langsung bergidik ketika memikirkan perang yang dibuatnya.

Mereka berdua sampai di gerbang sekolah. Pain menyernyit ketika melihat Sakura berjalan menuju ruang guru. "Kau mau apa?"

"Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan para guru." jawab Sakura singkat.

Pain mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tapi kemudian melintas lagi satu pertanyaan di benak pemuda itu.

"Sakura, kalau begitu apa kekuatan sihirmu?" seru Pain.

Sakura yang sudah memegang gagang pintu menoleh ke arah Pain. "Aku?" ia menyeringai. "Aku yang adalah wakil ketua pasukan mempunyai sihir yang tidak dimiliki orang lain."

"Aku adalah pemakai sihir manipulasi." setelah berkata begitu, Sakura memasuki ruang guru dan menutupnya, meninggalkan Pain yang terlihat agak kebingungan.

.

.

.

"_Hajimemashite, watashi wa namae no Sakura Haruno desu! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!_" gadis mungil berambut _pink_ itu melakukan _ojigi_ setelah perkenalannya.

"Baiklah, Haruno-_san_, kau duduk di sebelah-"

"Di sebelah Pain-_kun_!" Sakura memandang Kurenai, wali kelasnya. Entah ini permainan cahaya atau bukan, Pain melihat iris _emerald_ Sakura bersinar.

"Baiklah." Pain agak _shock _mendengar persetujuan wali kelasnya itu. "Zetsu, kau pindah ke belakang." lanjutnya.

Zetsu yang duduk di sebelahnya menggerutu dan memandang Pain dengan kesal, seolah itu kesalahannya. Pemuda berambut hijau itu bangkit dan duduk di bangku paling belakang.

Sakura dengan riang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Pain.

"Apakah kau memakai-"

"Yap!" Sakura mengangguk dan memotong perkataan Pain. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan pemuda berambut oranye tersebut.

.

.

.

Waktu pulang sekolah tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Tapi tampang Pain terlihat kesal, Sakura mengekorinya terus seperti anak itik. Dan Konan juga terlihat enggan, tapi ia berusaha menutupinya.

**KRIIIIING!**

Pain mendesah dan segera memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Apa yang akan Pain-_kun_ lakukan nanti?"

"Entahlah, ini kan _satnight_-"

"Asyiiik! Pain-_kun _mengajakku _satnight_ bersama!" seru Sakura keras, sampai-sampai Ibiki-_sensei_ menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Ehem!" Pain berdeham. "Bukan, biasanya kami, Akatsuki, menginap di markas saat _satnight_." jelas Pain.

"Aku boleh ikut?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar. Pain langsung menjawab dengan tegas.

"Tidak."

"Ehh!? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura, sudut bibirnya langsunng melengkung ke bawah.

"Kan sudah kubilang hanya untuk Akatsuki." jawab Pain.

"Ayolah... Ajak aku ikut..." Sakura memasang _puppy eyes_, Pain mendengus sebal.

"Boleh kan? Boleh-"

Sakura menghentikan ucapannya tiba-tiba. Ia membelalak menatap sesuatu yang berada di luar jendela. Pain mengikuti arah pandangannya dan menemukan sebuah pria yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah yang terlihat sepi.

"Saku-"

**GRATAK!**

Sakura melompat berdiri hingga kursinya terguling, ia menaiki meja di sebelahnya, membuat Kiba yang duduk di situ melotot kaget.

"Haruno-_san_, cepat kembali ke tempat dudukmu!" tegur Ibiki-_sensei_.

Tapi Sakura tak mendengarkan seruan gurunya itu. Malah, ia membuka jendela kelas dan meloncat keluar. Beberapa murid menjerit kaget.

"Sakura!" Pain berdiri dan bergegas menuju jendela. Ia melihat Sakura berlari-lari menuju pria itu.

"Hei..." panggil Kiba yang juga menatap Sakura. "Ini lantai tiga, kan?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Pain menatapnya sedetikk lalu berlari keluar kelas, mengabaikan seruan Ibiki-_sensei_.

Pain menuruni tangga dengan cepat, kadang tersandung kakinya sendiri. Murid-murid dari kelas lain memandangnya dengan heran. Tapi sekali lagi Pain mengabaikannya.

Siapa pria itu tadi? Kenapa Sakura terlihat begitu _shock_ saat melihat pria itu? Pain berharap ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan sihir atau dunia masa depan.

Tapi harapan Pain tidak terkabul. Ketika sampai di halaman sekolah, ia melihat tangan Sakura yang berdarah-darah. Sementara pria di depan Sakura di kelilingi gumpalan berwarna merah.

"Pain-_kun_, jangan mendekat!" Sakura menyadari kehadiran Pain, ia tetap memandang fokus pria di depannya.

"Siapa dia!?" Pain terengah dan tetap berlari menyeberangi halaman ke arrah Sakura.

"Dia Orochimaru!" seru Sakura.

"Makaya kutanya, siapa dia!?" seru Pain lagi.

"Dia yang sebenarnya membujukmu untuk menciptakan perang!" Pain yang mendengar itu langsung mengerem langkahnya dan melotot ke arah pria berambut panjang tersebut. Pria itu memakai setelan jas dengan dasi merah marun. Penampilannya yang rapi membuat Pain agak heran.

"_Dead Objects Manipulation!_" Sakura mengangkat tangannya. Kerikil-kerikil yang berada di pinggir halaman sekolah terangkat dan berputar dengan suara desir yang aneh. Seperti suara bisik-bisik.

Orochimaru menatap remeh Sakura, lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

**CRAT!**

"Uhh..."Sakura terduduk saat torehan kecil tiba-tiba muncul di tangannya, menambah jumlah luka lain yang telah dibuat Orochimaru. Kerikil-kerikil kembali berjatuhan ke tanah.

"Hanya itu kemampuanmu? Sakura Haruno, Wakil Ketua Pasukan Sihir Non-Elemen Divisi Tempur Jarak Jauh?"

"Ini hanya pemanasan!" Sakura bangkit berdiri dan melepaskan jubah merahnya. "Sekali lagi!_Dead Objects Manipulation_!" gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya ke depan.

Tak ada yang terjadi, namun ketika Sakura mengepalkan telapak tangannya, Orochimaru terhuyung dan jatuh terjengkang ke belakang. Ia memegangi lehernya, seolah ada tangan tak kasat mata yang mencekiknya.

Orochimaru menggeram marah. Ia akan membalas Sakura. "_Blood Freeze..._" ia berucap dengan susah payah dan mengjentikkan jarinya lagi.

Sakura masih tetap bertahan. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu jatuh terduduk, wajahnya pucat.

"Sakura!" Pain yang sedari tadi berdiri karena takjub dengan sihir yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya berlari maju.

"Jangan! Tetap di tempatmu!" cegah Sakura saat Pain berlari dengan tinju teracung ke Orochimaru.

Orochimru menjentikkan jarinya sekali lagi. Dan Pain merasa lehernya sangat perih. Bukan hanya leher, tapi pundak, tangan, dan dadanya juga terasa perih. Tapi Pain tidak berhenti, ia mengayunkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah Orochimaru yang perlahan membiru.

**BUAK!**

Orochimaru terpelanting ke belakang, sihir yang ia kenakan pada Sakura lenyap.

"_SHANNAROOOO!_" dengan tangan berdarah-darah, Sakura berlari maju dan berniat memukul Orochimaru.

"Kyaaaaa!" gerakan Sakura terhenti, ia menoleh ke arah gedung sekolah. Di belakang mereka, jeritan-jeritan panik mulai terdengar. Dan Pain baru sadar bahwa sudah banyak orang berkumpul di sisi lapangan.

Orochimaru bangkit berdiri. Pain melihat hal itu dari sudut matanya, ia terkejut ketika ada seorang pemuda menghampiri Orochimaru. Lalu saat Pain menoleh, dua orang tersebut telah lenyap.

"PAIN!" dari arah kerumunan siswa, terdengar suara yang familiar bagi Pain. Tapi perhatian pemuda itu sedang tidak fokus, ia masih memkirkan Orochimaru dan pemuda yang tadi.

**BLUGH!**

Tiba-tiba saja Konan sudah memeluknya dengan erat. Dan Pain hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu dengan bingung.

"Ehem!" Sakura yang sudah memakai jubahnya berdeham keras. Membuat Konan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau berdarah!" seru Konan ketika melihat sayatan-sayatan di tubuh Pain.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." balas Pain, ia menyentuh sayatan di lehernya. Ada yang aneh, ia merasa serangan Orochimaru tidak berasal dari luar, tapi dari _dalam_ tubuhnya sendiri.

"Heeiii!" mereka melihat delapan anggota Akatsuki lainnya keluar dari kerumunan siswa dan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kisame bingung. Pain membuka muutnya untuk menjelaskan, tapi sudah disela Itachi terlebih dahulu.

"Ada yang sudah memanggil guru." ucapnya. "Ayo segera pergi dari sini jika tidak ingin mendapat masalah."

Mereka mengangguk dan segera menjauhi area sekolah.

.

.

.

Pain mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Luka-luka di tubuhnya tidak dalam, namun masih terasa perih. Ia menutup keran air dan berjalan ke ruangan di sebelahnya. Mereka berada di markas Akatsuki.

Akatsuki mempunyai markas sendiri, dan lebih nyaman ketimbang rumah masing-masing. Mereka menabung untuk membeli rumah ini sejak SMP, meski mungkin banyak korupsi di sana-sini.

Pain berjalan ke ruang tamu, yang juga bisa disebut ruang keluarga dan ruang santai. Itu karenaruangan tersebut sangat luas dan sepertinya digabung menjadi satu. Beberapa barang milik anggota Akatsuki ada di atas meja, meski ada yang tergeletak di lantai keramik.

Banyak sofa dan kursi _puf_ empuk di ruangan itu. Di ujung Selatan ada sebuah televisi yang besar. Sementara di ujung yang lain ada dua rak buku.

Di sebelah kanannya ada pintu yang mengarah ke ruang makan, dapur, dan tiga kamar mandi sekaligus tangga menuju lantai dua. Tempat sepuluh kamar tidur berada.

Pain duduk di tengah sofa yang berbentuk huruf U, dikanan kirinya duduk Itachi dan Kakuzu. Di kursi _puf_ di depan mereka, duduk Konan yang sedang membebat tangan Sakura dengan perban.

"Ehem." Pain berdeham ketika Konan memasukkan sisa perban ke dalam kotak P3K. "Jadi pria itu Orochimaru?"

"Ya. Dia musuhmu. " jawab Sakura singkat. "Aku tidak menduga bahwa ia akan menyerang langsung, padahal kudengar ia membawa anak buahnya."

"Aku melihat seseorang." sahut Pain. "Ia bersama Orochimaru sebelum mereka berdua menghilang."

"Pasti itu!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya geram, tapi sejurus kemudian ia menyernyit kesakitan. "Andai ada Ino di sini!" erangnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Konan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Huh." Hidan mengeluh. "Seharusnya ini _satnight_ yang menyenangkan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Benar." Sasori angkat bicara. "Sejak kedatangan seseorang..." pemuda berambut merah itu melirik Sakura singkat.

"Hei!" Sakura melompat berdiri dengan wajah kesal. "Ini juga ada hubungannya dengan kalian! Di masa depan kalian juga adalah pengendali sihir! Kalian semua nantinya adalah petinggi Akatsuki!" serunya.

"Wow!" Tobi melonjak-lonjak di ujung sofa berbentuk U yang didudukinya. "Apa sihirku, Sakura-_chan_!?"

Sakura kembali menghenyakkan dirinya ke kursi _puf_. Ia terlihat mengingat-ingat. "Kau... Tobi... Ketua Pasukan Sihir Elemen Divisi Pengintaian. Sihirmu yang menjadikan dirimu ketua pasukan itu." ucapnya.

"Apa itu!? Apa itu!?" Tobi melonjak makin cepat, membuat sofa bergoyang. Deidara yang duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut hitam itu segera menahan bahunya agar tida bergerak.

"Sihirmu elemen." jawab Sakura tenang. "Elemen air tepatnya, dan juga kristal. Kau bisa membuat air melingkupimu, dan kristal-kristal yang kau kendalikan merefleksikan cahaya. Kau tidak terlihat dalam kekuatan sihirmu, alias _invisible_. Membuat ada menjadi tiada." lanjutnya.

"KEREEEN!" Tobi memekik dan kembali melonjak. Deidara mendengus.

Sakura kini memandang Deidara. "Kau juga pengendali elemen. Elemen tanah dan api. Dan membuat elemen baru, elemen ledakan. Kau Ketua Pasukan Sihir Elemen Divisi Tempur Jarak Jauh." jelasnya. Sementara Deidara terlihat berbinar.

"Ugh, dia benar-benar menjadi teroris bom." komentar Sasori, tapi Deidara tidak mendengarnya.

"Kalau kau," Sakura berucap pada Zetsu yang duduk di sebelah Deidara, "adalah Ketua Pasukan Sihir Divisi Penyembuh. Berarti sihirmu adalah penyembuhan. Kau juga bisa membagi sihirmu, tapihanya untuk menambah energi sihir mereka."

"Dan kau serta pasukanmu dilarang untuk bertempur. Tidak banyak yang memiliki sihir penyembuh." tambahan dari Sakura membuat pemuda berambut hijau itu agak menyernyit

Kini Sakura memandang Itachi. "Kau punya sihir yang jarang dimiliki oleh orang lain, yaitu sihir ilusi. Kau Ketua Pasukan Sihir Non-Elemen Divisi Pelindung. Tugasmu melindungi pasukan divisi tempur dengan cara memberi penglihatan mengerikan pada pasukan musuh di garis depan. Dan juga mengurangi kekuatan sihir musuh yang sudah terkena ilusimu."

Kini Sakura memandang Kakuzu. "Kau Ketua Pasukan Sihir Elemen Divisi Tempur Jarak Dekat. Kau bisa mengeraskan bagian tubuhmu. Selain itu kau mempunyai elemen terbanyak setelah Pain." ucapnya pada Kakuzu yang tidak berkomentar.

"Lalu kau," Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasori. "Kau bisa mengendalikan mayat, kekuatan sihir yang sangat jarang. Dan lebih sering disebut _Necromancer_. Kau Ketua Pasukan Sihir Non-Elemen Divisi Tempur Jarak Jauh."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kisame. "Kau mempunyai energi sihir yang sangat besar, hampir setara dengan Pain. Kau juga bisa melingkupi medan perang dengan air. Kau Ketua Pasukan Sihir Elemen Divisi Senjata."

Kisame mengangguk tanda ia mendengarkan. Sakura menoleh pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Hidan, kau Ketua Pasukan Sihir Non-Elemen DivisiTempur Jarak Dekat. Sihirmu aneh, seperti sihir hitam. Kau menyebutnya sihir, eh... Jashin."

"Bhuh!" Deidara menekap mulutnya. "Nama konyol apa itu?" ia menahan tawanya seperti yang lain. Tapi Hidan tidak terlihat tersinggung.

"Hahahahaha!" Hidan tertawa laknat, "Dunia akan tahu betapa berkuasanya Jashin! Hahahahaha!"

Sakura memilih mengabaikan Hidan, ia mengambil napas banyak-banyak lalu menoleh ke arah Pain, ia tersenyum. "Aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa sihirmu sihir elemen, kan? Kau Ketua, Pemimpin, Raja, atau apapun gelar yang kau inginkan." Sakura memandang Pain lama sebelum Konan berdeham.

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana dengan sihir Konan?" tanya Pain.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Konan yang duduk di sebelahnya, keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis gadis itu. "Dia... Dia..."

"Apa?" Pain menyernyitkan alisnya. Ia duduk lebih tegak, merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Dia... Dia wakilmu! Ya! Dia mempunyai sihir... Sihir elemen juga! Hampir setara denganmu!" mendadak Sakura terlihat sangat tertarik pada lubang di kursi _puf_ yang didudukinya. Ia tidak berani memandang Pain.

"Oh? Ya sudah." Pain kembali menghenyakkan diri. Sakura diam-diam menghembuskan napas lega.

"Hei." Kisame memanggil Sakura. "Kenapa Pain menciptakan perang?"

Sakura masih menduduk, perasaan gelisah mendatanginya lagi. Beberapa detik hening, tiba-tiba Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "SEBENARNYA-"

"Tidak." Pain mengangkat tangannya. Sakura langsung terdiam. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin tahu hal-hal detail tentang masa depan."

"Tapi kenapa kau membiarkan dia bicara panjang lebar tadi?" selidik Sasori.

"Itu kan tentang kalian. Aku tidak bisa melarang." jawab Pain. Sementara Sakura terlihat amat sangat bersalah.

"Baiklah!" Pain bangkit berdiri dan menepukkan tangannya. "Anggap ini hanya lelucon! Sekarang kita nikmati malam minggu!"

"YEAAAH!"

Dan Sakura terlihat makin bersalah.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

.

A/N : Sudah sampai chap 3 ^^ Dan endingnya pun sudah terpikirkan ^^ Tinggal mengetik 3-4 chapter lagi. Itupun jika saya konsisten.

Terima kasih untuk **Asako Ninomiya** untuk kritiknya^^ Di chapter ini dan selanjutnya sudah saya edit.

Jika ada yang kurang atau salah, mohon maafkan saya. Butuh kritik dan saran, tapi sebisa mungkin jangan flame.

Arigatou minna. Review please ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"Aku mau tidur sekamar dengan Pain-_kun_!"

"APA!?"

"Hei, tunggu-"

"Tidur dengan Tobi saja, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Tidak!"

"Hei-"

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur di bawah saja, heh?"

"Kau mau membiarkan perempuan sepertiku kedinginan dan tidur bergulung seperti anjing!?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Dan yang terakhir itu tidak ada hubungannya!"

"Pokoknya aku mau tidur sekamar dengan Pain -_kun_! Aku harus melindungi Pain-_kun_!"

"TIdak boleh!"

"Hati-hati Sakura, Pain itu mesum..."

"Benar, un! Iya kan Konan- Eh, maaf, un. Hehehe..."

"Tapi kan Sakura masih kecil..."

"Aku sudah 18 tahun, _baka_!"

"Hei, Hidan! Kau tidur di bawah! Sementara Sakura di kamarmu!"

"Diam kau Kakuzu sial! Kenapa tidak kau saja, hah!?"

"Aku? Lebih baik dengan Deidara saja!"

"Un? Tidak! Sakura dengan Sasori saja!"

"Aku tidak terima! Lebih mending Zetsu!"

"Hah? Kenapa tidak Kisame saja!?"

"Tidak! Lebih baik Itachi!"

"...Tidak..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sakura-_chan_! Sakura-_chan_! Dengan Tobi sa-"

"DIAAAM!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Red Riding Hood**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto _belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre **: Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Fantasy

**Pair **: PainSaku, PainKonan

**Warning** : AU, gajelas, _maybe_ OOC, _misstypo_, dan segala kekurangan lainnya!

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, dan Konan masih terjaga. Mungkin salah satu alasannya adalah karena gadis di sebelahnya, tertidur dengan terus bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Sakura tidur sekamar dengannya.

Tadi, Pain terlihat sangat kesal. Maka ia menawarkan kamarnya, meski dengan agak segan, untuk tempat Sakura tidur.

Konan memejamkan mata, namun kantuk tidak kunjung datang. Akhirnya ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela. Menikmati angin malam yang dingin.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia memikirkan ini; tentang masa depan. Dan mungkin itu juga alasannya tidak bisa tidur.

'Mungkin yang lain bisa tidur tanpa beban apa-apa di pikirannya...," Konan mendengus, bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah cibiran. 'tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan oleh mereka. Tapi aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas masa depanku sendiri... dan juga masa depan Pain.'

Konan mendongak, langit cerah tanpa awan. Bintang-bintang yang tak terhitung banyaknya berkelap-kelip. Sementara bulan sabit menggantung rendah di langit.

"Angin malam tidak bagus untuk kesehatan, lho." sebuah suara membuat gadis berambut biru itu terpaku. Ia berbalik dan melihat Sakura duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya.

Konan bisa melihat _emerald _itu bersinar dalam kegelapan, seperti mata kucing. Konan tetap terdiam, menunggu Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau pasti memikirkan apa yang kuucapkan tadi kan?" Sakura memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati. Konan hanya mengangguk.

"Apakah kau mau mengetahui kenapa Pain menciptakan perang?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

Konan tidak menjawab, ia menoleh menatap langit lagi. Ia tersenyum aneh.

Sakura tiba-tiba merasa gelisah. Kenapa Konan tersenyum? Apakah... Apakah ia sudah mengetahuinya?

"Ke-Kenapa kau tersenyum? Ada apa?" Sakura meninggikan suaranya. Mencoba menutupi kegelisahan dalam suaranya yang bergetar.

Konan kembali menatap Sakura, agak bingung dengan perubahan nada yang diucapkan Sakura. Dan merasa agak bersalah karena mengira dirinya membuat Sakura marah.

"Maaf." Konan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. "Tapi jawabanku tidak. Sama seperti Pain." ia tersenyum.

"Kenapa!? Kenapa kau tidak ingin mengetahuinya!? Bukankah menyenangkan mengetahui apa yang ada di masa depan!?" Sakura melonjak bangun, tidak tahan dengan kelakuan dua kekasih ini.

Konan terlihat agak malu sekarang, ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Memang mungkin menyenangkan... Tapi ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik tetap tidak diketahui sampai hal itu terjadi." katanya.

"Lagipula, kau berkata aku tetap bersama Pain di masa depan. Aku sudah merasa tenang." lanjutnya.

Sakura tercengang, secercah perasaan bersalah menelusup ke hatinya. Ia menunduk. "Mungkin bagimu, memang lebih baik tidak mengetahui masa depan."

Konan lebih memilih tidak menjawab perkataan Sakura. "Apakah aku membuatmu terbangun tadi? Maaf, tidurlah kembali."

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan menuruti perkataan Konan. Tapi setelah percakapan kecilnya dengan gadis berambut biru tersebut, ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamar. Perasaan bersalah yang bercokol di hatinya masih membuatnya terjaga. Ia merasa bersalah pada Konan, meski ia sendiri tidak menyukainya, gadis itu juga kunci penting bagi masa depan Pain.

"Konan?" akhirnya Sakura memecahkan keheningan. Ia melirik Konan yang tidur membelakanginya.

"Ya?" Konan menjawab.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Sakura.

Konan berbalik menghadap Sakura dengan sebuah senyum. "Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang tidur?"

Sakura balas tersenyum. "Tidak. Hehe..."

"Ada apa?" kini Konan yang bertanya.

"_Etto_... Maaf!" Sakura berseru kencang, membuat jantung Konan melonjak kaget. Dan entah dari kamar yang mana, seseorang terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Maaf karena aku sudah menamparmu! Aku minta maaf! Aku tidak tahu kau adalah Konan! Aku-"

"Shhh...!" Konan menggenggam taangan Sakura dengan erat. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok."

"Benarkah?" Sakura merendahkan suarnya.

"Lagipula kau bukan pembohong kok. Tapi...," raut wajah Konan berubah menjadi agak sedih, "jangan terlalu dekat dengan Pain..."

"Tapi aku harus menjaga Pain." Sakura tersenyum, meminta pengertian dari Konan.

Konan mendesah, "Maaf. Aku tahu aku egois." ucapnya. Sejenak hening.

"Tadi kaubilang kalau kau tidak tahu aku adalah Konan. Kenapa? Padahal kau mengetahui yang lain." Konan bertanya, ada sedikit nada curiga dalam suaranya.

Sakura menggerutu dalam hati. Baginya, orang-orang pintar seperti mereka yang akan menguasai dunia sangat sulit untuk dibohongi.

"Kau... Dijaga oleh Pain... Tidak boleh keluar dari rumah... Pain mengkhawatirkanmu..." dusta Sakura.

"Begitukah?" mata Konan terlihat berbinar. Dan rasanya Sakura semakin bersalah. "Tapi kenapa... kau bilang kau adalah kekasih Pain?" Konan kembali memunculkan nada suaranya yang terdengar curiga.

"_Etto... Etto..._."

"Ceritakan tentang sihirmu."

Sakura merasa lega karena Konan tiba-tiba mengnubah topik pembicaraan. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu tidak tahu bahwa iris _quartz_ itu masih berkilat curiga.

"Aku bisa memanipulasi semua benda di dunia ini untuk mematuhi perintahku. Aku bisa memanipulasi tumbuhan, hewan, dan bahkan manusia!"

Sakura menceritakan kekuatan sihirnya dengan bangga. Konan menyeringai.

"Sihirku juga sama seperti sihir elemen! Tapi ini lebih hebat!Aku bisa membuat benda-benda ini bergerak, namun tidak menghidupkan mereka- Hei!" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat seringai Konan yang semakin lebar.

"Ke-Kenapa kau menyeringai begitu? Kenapa?" Sakura terbata-bata, dan ketika Konan tidak menjawab, ia mengganti pertanyaannya."A-Apa kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Sayangnya Pain tidak tahu akan hal itu. Aku ingin melihat reaksinya." jawab Konan.

Sakura menahan napas, ia tidak sengaja membocorkan rahasianya sendiri. "Kumohon jangan! Bagaimanapun, aku menyukai Pain! Aku masih ingin bersamanya!"

Konan masih menyeringai. "Baiklah. Tapi hanya untuk menjaganya. Jangan berbuat macam-macam."

"Iya, iya!" sergah Sakura kesal. Ia membuang muka.

"Tolong jaga Pain ya, untukku juga."

"Mana sudi."

"Kau tidak lucu."

"Hehe. Maaf maaf..."

Akhirnya kedua gadis itu terlelap, dengan beban masing-masing yang terasa lebih ringan.

.

.

.

Jam 5 pagi, bulan perlahan-lahan menghilang, digantikan matahari yang masih bersinar lemah. Pain terbangun dengan mimpi aneh itu lagi. Ia bangkit dari lantai tempatnya terjatuh dan keluar.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu menguap. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat sosok berambut merah turun menuju kamar mandi. Pain berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Konan! Sakura! Ba- Hoaaahem..." Pain gagal menahan kuap lebar. Ia terus mengetuk pintu kamar Konan.

"Konan!? Sakura!?" Pain terus memanggil dengan suara keras. Tak ada yang menyahut, malah pintu di sebelahnya terbuka.

"Pain-_senpai_ berisik... Tobi masih ngantuk..."

Pain menatap datar pemuda dengan iris _onyx_ tersebut. "Turunlah. Dan cepat mandi." ucapnya.

Dan tanpa kata, Tobi menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Pain bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya menuju tempat tidur. Sejurus kemudian terdenar debam keras yang menandakan Tobi melempar dirinya ke atas kasur.

Pain menghela napas dan kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Konan.

Semenit kemudian, masih tak ada jawaban. Pain mulai merasa cemas, tapi ia tepis jauh-jauh pikiran itu. "Konan, aku masuk ya. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku mellihat sesuatu yang tak ingin kau tunjukkan." Pain terkekeh dengan wajah bejat.

Pain memutar gagang pintu dan agak heran mengapa pintu itu tidak dikunci. Pain membukanya dan melangkah masuk.

"Konan, Sakura, ayo ba-"

Perkataan Pain terhenti, ia melihat kedua gadis itu, bergulung dalam selimut-Pain merasa agak kecewa-dengan berpegangan tangan.

Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Ia melangkah keluar kamar dan menutup pintu dengan hati-hati.

'Mungkin ini akan mendatangkan hal baik.' batin pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Sakura melompat-lompat riang menuju halaman depan markas Akatsuki. Ia sudah memakai pakaian lengkap dan menenteng tas putihnya. Sementara yang lain masih di dalam, mempersiapkan ini-itu untuk keperluan sekolah.

"Yosh! Hari ini aku akan melindungi Pain-_kun_!" serunya sambil meninju udara. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar melihat matahari yang bersinar terik.

"Semangat yang bagus." ucap Kisame sambil lalu. "Ayo cepat, kita bisa terlambat!" serunya sambil menatap teman-temannya yang masih di dalam.

"Tunggu sebentar." Pain menutup tas hitamnya dan keluar, diikuti sembilan orang yang lain. Mereka semua berjalan mengiuti jalan setapak menuju jalan raya. Markas Akatsuki itu dibangun di suatu tempat di pinggir hutan Konoha. Dengan sebuah danau kecil di dekat situ.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, mereka sampai jalan raya. Jarak sekolah masih jauh, mereka beriat naik bis.

"Hei, Sakura." sahut Kakuzu saat mereka menunggu di halte. "Apa sihir Orochimaru?" tanya pemuda berkulit gerlap tersebut.

Ekspresi Sakura berubah serius. "Ia pengendali elemen. Kalau kalian mendengarkan sihirnya kemarin lusa, pasti bisa menebaknya."

Pain langsung mengingat-ingat sihir yang diucapkan Orochimaru. Ia juga teringat gumpalan-gumpalan merah yang terbang mengelilingi Orochimaru. "Darah?" tebak Pain.

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya. Ia mengendalikan darah. Kalian lihat bagaimana caranya ia menyakitiku? Ia mengubah bentuk darahku menjadi tajam sehingga aku terluka oleh darahku sendiri."

Gadis mungil itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Tapi kurasa ia tak akan menyerang dengan sembrono seperti kemarin. Tenang saja."

Bis berhenti di depan halte. Mereka segera menaiki bis yang sepenuhnya kosong tersebut. Hanya ada supir yang menyetir di depan. Hawa tidak enak tiba-tiba menyergap Pain. Ia melirik yang lain, semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Siapa saja anak buah Orochimaru, un?" tanya Deidara, entah ditujukan kepada siapa. Tapi tentu saja, Sakura yang menjawabnya.

"Aku tak tahu namanya. Tapi yang kudengar, ada enam orang. Empat di antaranya adalah pengendali elemen, sementara yang lain aku tidak tahu." jelas Sakura.

Bis mulai berjalan pelan, dan ahirnya berhenti di halte dekat Konoha High School tempat mereka bersekolah. Pain yang sedari tadi terdiam karena hawa aneh yang dirasakannya turun paling terakhir dari bis.

**GREP!**

"Eh?" Pain menghentikan langkahnya saat sang supir bis memegang lengannya dengan kencang. Di luar sana, terdengar pekikan Sakura.

"Pain-_kun_! _Death Objects Manipulation_!" Sakura melompat masuk ke dalam bis sambil meneriakkan sihirnya.

**KRIEEET!**

Potongan besi-besi yang berada di bawah kaki sang supir mendadak berubah bentuk dan menahan supir berseragam itu agar teta berada di tempatnya. Pain memandang supir itu, matanya berwarna merah.

"Merunduk!" Sakura berteriak lagi dan melayangkan tinjunya. Tapi sayangnya Sakura hanya memukul udara kosong. Supir berseragam bitu itu mendadak lenyap, digantikan dengan seekor ular hitam yang melata ke arah Pain.

**BUAK!**

**PRANG!**

Pain memukul ular itu dengan tasnya hingga menabrak kaca jendela bis yang langsung pecah. Ular itu jatuh ke tanah dan berubah lagi, menjadi sesosok gadis berambut merah berpakaian seba hitam. Gadis itu berlari ke belakang bis. Sakura mengejarnya.

"Dia menghilang!" seru Sakura frustasi, "Pasti sia tidak sendirian!"

Pain turun dari bis dengan perasaan berat. "Tadi itu sihir apa?" tanyanya.

Sakura menghela napas. "Kurasa aku salah. Ada yang bisa berubah wujud rupanya."

Pain ikut-ikutan menghela napas. "Sudahlah. Kita hampir terlambat." ucapnya. Dan mereka semua berjalan meninggalkan bis kosong tersebut.

Tapi ketika akan memasuki gerbang sekolah, Pain menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk memastikan tak ada siapapun yang mengikutinya. Perasaan tidak enak itu masih membayanginya, memberatkan setiap langkahnya. Ia menutup mata dan kembali berjalan.

'Hari-hari tenang sudah berganti..."

.

.

.

"_Human-mindmanipulation_..."

Pain menyernyit mendengar bisikan Sakura dalam ruang kelas yang hening. Hari itu, ulangan mendadak bagi kelas mereka.

Ia makin menyernyit ketika melihat Gaara, yang adalah salah satu murid pertukaran pelajar dari Sunagakure, menggeser kertasnya agak ke belakang. Sehingga Sakura, yang duduk tepat di belakang Gaara, bisa menyalin jawaban pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Hei, hei, hei, hei!" Pain berbisik dan menyenggol-nyenggol Sakura.

"Apa?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menghentikan kegiatan menconteknya.

"Apa-apaan kau? Kukira kau gadis pintar!" masih dengan berbisik, Pain melayangkan pandangan protes pada gadis mungil di sebelahnya.

"Aku hanya pintar soal sihir!" Sakura balas berbisik, "Setelah aku mendapatkan kekuatan sihir yang kau sebarkan, aku langsung direkrut Akatsuki! Aku belum pernah mendapat pendidikan di jenjang SMA!"

Pain setengah tak percaya dan setengah menahan tawanya. Sakura menginjak kaki Pain dengan kesal. Membuat pemuda itu memekik tertahan. "Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura _no baka_!?"

"Maaf saja kalau aku bodoh! Tapi aku sekarang lebih pintar darimu soal sihir!"

"Kau! Memangnya aku-"

"Ehem! Pain-_san_, Haruno-_san_, kerjakan soal kalian dengan tangan, bukan dengan mulut."

Sakura dan Pain terdiam, menunduk pada lembaran kertas mereka. Keduanya berwajah kesal.

.

.

.

**Esoknya, hari Selasa...**

Pain membuka matanya dengan malas, sinar matahari yang meyilaukan telah membangunkannya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan terbengong-bengong selama beberapa detik, sebelum harum makanan yang enak tercium olehnya.

"Oh, kau bisa masak juga." Pain memasuki ruang makan dan meregangkan tangannya. Ada Sakura yang sedang mengambil ikan bakar dari panggangan.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu makan mie instan terus-terusan." Sakura mengerling tumpukan mie _cup_ di sudut dapur. Pain hanya nyengir dan mengambil sup_ miso_nya.

"Ini juga berarti aku akan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu, Pain-_kun_." Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Pain dan tersenyum. Pain langsung tersedak supnya. Ia mengambil gelas berisi air putih di meja dan meminumnya banyak-banyak.

"Jangan berkata begitu lagi." tegas Pain. Tapi Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya bersenandung riang saat mengambil sepotong ikan bakar.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat." Kisame menilai penampilan Pain yang menaruh kepalanya di meja.

"Aku sudah cukup lelah menghadapi Sakura." jawab Pain. Saat ini Sakura sedang berada di kafetaria. Pain menyuruhnya membeli makanan, hanya agar dirinya bisa menikmati menit-menit langka yang tanpa Sakura dan celotehannya.

"_Kepada Yahiko Pain dari kelas 3A, harap datang ke ruang kepala sekolah. Diulangi, kepada Yahiko Pain dari kelas 3A, harap datang ke ruang kepala sekolah._"

Seisi kelas terdiam mendengar suara Tsunade-_sensei_ dari interkom yang berada di depan kelas. Semua menatap Pain yang hanya menyernyit bingung.

"Kurasa aku harus turun," ia berkata pada kawan-kawan Akatsukinya. "Mungkin tentang festival kebudayaan bulan depan. Tidak akan lama kok." Pain seperti meyakinkan Konan yang entah kenapa berwajah khawatir. Dan ia juga berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Pain menuruni tangga hingga sampai pada pintu ruangan kepala sekolah. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ia mengabaikan itu dan mengetuk pintu di depannya. Ada suara wanita yang menyuruhnya masuk. Pain memutar gagang pintu dan membukanya.

.

.

.

"Di mana Pain!?" Sakura mendobrak masuk kelas. Matanya nyalang. Di tangannya ada sebuah bungkusan-makanan titipan Pain.

"Kau mendengar suara dari interkom tadi? Pain sudah turun." jawab Hidan. Sakura mendecih dan melempar bungkusan itu padanya. Dan sebelum Hidan sempat memprotes, Sakura sudah melesat keluar kelas.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Tsunade-_sensei_?" Pain bertanya was-was pada wanita berambut pirang yang berdiri di belakang kursi kepala sekolah.

"Pe-Pergi! Ini jebakan! Per-"

**CRASH!**

**BRUK!**

Tsunade terjatuh ke samping, dengan darah mengucur dari luka di lehernya. Sementara si penyerang berdiri dalam bayang-bayang rak buku sehingga wajahnya tidak kelihatan.

Pain memasang kuda-kuda, wajahnya berubah panik, tapi ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sekali lagi. SI penyerang meju selangkah, dan Pain dapat melihat pedang seputih tulang yang berlumuran darah Tsunade.

Namun Pain menyernyit saat melihat penyerang itu. Ia adalah pemuda berambut putih dengan kulit yang pucat. Di dahinya ada dua bulatan .

Tapi bukan penampilan pemuda itu yang membuatnya menyernyit, melainkan benda putih di tangannya, yang sempat Pain kira adalah pedang, ternyata keluar dari telapak tangan pemuda itu. Seperti _tulang_. Atau memang tulang?

**BLAM!**

"Pemimpin Pasukan Sihir Akatsuki, Yahiko Pain..."

Pain berbalik dengan cepat saat mendengar suara di belakangnya. Ia terbelalak menatap pemuda berambut perak yang sedang mengunci pintu dan melempar kuncinya ke luar jendela.

"Sekarang hanya pemuda biasa yang tidak bisa apa-apa..."

Pain mengabaikan kalimat provokasi tersebut. Ia berpikir apakah tinjunya cukup kuat dan cepat untuk membuka paksa pintu itu.

"Benar-benar lemah..."

"Apa yang kalian inginkan!?" Pain sengaja mengeraskan suaranya.

"Kami harus melenyapkanmu, sehingga masa depan berubah. Tuan Orochimaru telah meminta seorang pengendali sihir untuk menanamkan ingatan tentang semua ini padanya. Jadi, ketika masa depan berubah, ia tidak melupakan tentang sihir dan menjadi pencipta sihir."

Pain agak gugup mendengar rencana Orochimaru yang tersusun dengan rapi. "Memangnya ada apa dengan ingatan yang lainnya?"

"Tentu saja, jika tak ada kau, maka tak ada sihir. Tak ada yang mengetahui tentang sihir kecuali Tuan Orochimaur. Masa depan akan berubah. Masa depan yang tanpa kau." jelas pemuda berambut perak tersebut, ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Sebenarnya ini juga misi bunuh diri." kini pemuda berambut putih yang berbicara. Pain yang hampir melupakannya langsung berbalik.

"Karena kami, yang berada di masa ini, juga akan lenyap sebelum sempat kembali ke masa lalu," lanjutnya. "Tapi suatu saat di masa depan kami akan bertemu Tuan Orochimaru lagi."

"Tidak akan," Pain mencoba menjaga suaranya agar tidak bergetar, dan ia berhasil. "Aku pasti bertahan hidup, membuat dunia ini lebih baik, dan melenyapkan penjahat seperti kalian."

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu kenapa kau menciptakan sihir dan menyebarkannya." ucap pemuda berkacamata. Pain menggeram.

"Itu karena kematian-"

**BRAK!**

"_SHANNAROOOO!_"

Pintu di belakang pemuda berambut perak terbuka dengan paksa, dan Sakura segera melompat masuk. Tinjunya mengarah pada pemuda itu.

**Set!**

Pemuda itu menangkat tangannya beberapa senti ke depan lalu langsung menghilang. Tinju Sakura mengenai lantai keramik.

**Prak!**

Keramik putih itu retak, tanah di bawah mereka bergetar sesaat.

"Pain-_kun_, awas!" Sakura berteriak dan berlari maju. Sementara Pain berbalik dan dengan kaget melihat pemuda berkacamata yang sudah berada di belakangnya.

"_Human-body manipulation_!"

**DUAK!**

Tangan Pain dengan sendirinya menahan tinju pemuda berambut perak yang mengarah padanya. Pain bisa merasakan nyeri pada telapak tangannya. "Apa yang kaulakukan padaku, Sakura!?" seru Pain.

"Aku mengendalikan tubuhmu! Tenang saja!" balas Sakura yang berusaha menghindar dari peluru tulang yang dikeluarkan pemuda berambut putih dari jari tangannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang!?" Pain balas berseru. Sementara tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk menyerang dan menahan serangan dari pemuda berkacamata. Beberapa pukulannya masuk dengan telak.

Saat Pain merasa sudah akan menang, ia melihat Sakura yang entah mengapa hanya menghindar dan mencari celah untuk memukul dengan tangan kosong. Tanpa sihir.

**Set!**

"Itulah kelemahan sihirmu, Haruno Sakura..."

Pain membelalak tidak percaya saat pemuda di depannya tiba-tiba menghilang. Lalu sedetik kemudian, suara pemuda itu terdengar dari arah belakang. Tubuh Pain yang masih dikendalikan Sakura berbalik dengan cepat.

"Saat kau memakai sihirmu pada satu objek, kau tidak bisa memanipulasi objek lainnya."

**BUAK!**

Pain terlempar karena pukulan pemuda berkacamata tersebut. Tubuhnya telat merespon. Ia menabrak meja kepala sekolah. Kertas-kertas menghujani tubuhnya dan berserakan di lantai.

"_Human-mind manipulation_!" Sakura berseru ke arah pemuda berkacamata yang langsung terdiam, mata pemuda itu tidak fokus.

"Kabuto, konsentrasi!" seru si pemuda berambut putih, ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan mulai berlari.

Pain yang merasa tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya berada dalam kendalinya beranjak bangun. Punggungnya berdenyut-denyut, ia tertatih-tatih saat berdiri. Tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda berambut putih mengacungkan pedang tulang belikat ke arahnya.

**BUAK!**

Sakura melayangkan tinjunya lagi pada si pemuda berambut putih. Ia terlempar ke arah dinding, tapi sama sekali tidak terlihat terluka karena perisai tulangnya.

"Sihir manipulasimu tidak akan berfungsi pada pengendali sihir dimensi sepertiku."

Sakura langsung berbalik mendengar suara di belakangnya. Tangannya sudah terkepal.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Pain mendengar jeritan wali kelasnya. Pintu ruangan kepala sekolah sudah terkuak lebar. Guru-guru berdatangan. Beberapa murid mengintip dengan wajah penasaran. Kabuto melewati Sakura menuju pemuda berambut putih. Sedetik kemudian mereka lenyap.

"Tsunade-_sama_!" Shizune, guru kesehatan, menghambur masuk dengan air mata menggenangi matanya saat melihat Tsunade terkapar di lantai. Wanita itu buru-buru mengecek denyut nadinya. "Tsunade-_sama_ masih hidup! Panggilkan ambulans!"

"Bisa kalian jelaskan ada apa ini?" Anko-_sensei_ maju ke depan Pain dan Sakura. Suaranya berdesis mengerikan, ia terlihat marah.

Sakura membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan. "Begini, Anko-_sensei_...," Pain bersumpah ia melihat mata Sakura berpendar lagi. "ada perampok masuk dan melukai Tsunade-_sensei_. Kami berusaha menghentikannya, namun perampok tersebut berhasil kabur." Sakura menatap guru-guru lainnya. Mata mereka untuk sesaat tidak fokus.

"Baiklah!" Anko-_sensei _menghadap kolega-koleganya. "Panggil polisi! Pulangkan murid-murid!" serunya.

"Yosh! Dengan semangat masa muda, akan kutangkap perampok itu!" Guy -_sensei_ berseru dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kami boleh pulang kan, _sensei_?" tanya Sakura, matanya berpendar lagi. Anko-_sensei_ hanya mengangguk. Sakura menarik tangan Pain dan keluar ruangan.

Sakura menarik Pain keluar sekolah. Koridor sekolah dipenuhi murid-murid yang bertampang khawatir. Pain bisa mendengar potongan-potongan kalimat yang bernada panik. Dan Pain mendengar namanya dan juga Sakura disebut-sebut. Ia agak terkejut dengan cepatnya berita yang menyebar.

Lapangan sekolah juga dipenuhi murid-murid. Pain bisa melihat kawan-kawan Akatsuki di dekat gerbang. Sakura masih menariknya ke arah mereka. Terlihat Ambulans yang terparki di depan sekolah. Dua petugas keluar dari mobil dengan membawa tandu.

"Ini." Kisame menyerahkan tas Pain dan Sakura. Pain menggumamkan terima kasih. Terlihat tandu yang mengangkut Tsunade-_sensei_ keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Kita menghalangi jalan, ayo menyingkir." ucap Konan gugup saat melihat rombongan guru-guru yang ikut mengawal Tsunade-_sensei_.

"Apa yang terjadi, _senpai_?" tanya Tobi.

Sakura sudah akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebelum Pain memotongnya. "Markas Akatsuki. Sekarang. Ayo."

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

A/N : Sebisa mungkin saya akan update seminggu sekali. Terima kasih untuk semua review nya^^

Jika ada yang kurang atau salah, mohon maafkan saya. Butuh kritik dan saran, tapi sebisa mungkin jangan flame.

Arigatou minna. Review please ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Pain membuka pintu markas Akatsuki yang baru mereka tinggalkan 2 hari yang lalu. Ia masuk, ruangan itu cukup terang dengan adanya sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela-jendela beasr.

Mereka duduk, seperti 2 hari yang lalu, tapi Pain lebih memilih duduk di sofa merah berlengan. Ia membuka mulutnya. "Pertama-tama kita konfirmasikan dulu, siapa mereka tadi?"

"Mereka anak buah Orochimaru, tentu saja." jawab Sakura.

"Dan mereka mengincarku?" tanya Pain lagi.

"Iya," ucap Sakura. "Karena kau pencipta sihir, maka-"

"Aku sudah tahu," potong Pain. "Pemuda bernama Kabuto yang memberitahuku."

"Tapi... mereka juga melukai Tsunade-_sensei_..." kata Konan lirih.

"Itu berarti mereka tidak pandang bulu. Mereka melakukan apa saja untuk membunuhmu," sahut Sakura. "Dan ini berarti, kalian juga dalam bahaya. Kalian semua." Sakura memandang yang lainnya.

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Beberapa saat kemudian, Pain sudah memutuskan sesuatu. "Mulai sekarang... kalian tinggal di sini... Berilah alasan pada orang tua kalian, apa saja. Sehingga jika musuh mencari tahu informasi tentang kita, tak akan ada yang terluka lagi."

"Pergilah, bawa barang-barang kalian kemari. Kurasa satu jam cukup untuk itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Red Riding Hood**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto _belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre **: Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Sci-Fi

**Pair **: PainSaku, PainKonan

**Warning** : AU, gajelas, _maybe_ OOC, _misstypo_, dan segala kekurangan lainnya!

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pain memutuskan jalan terbaik sekarang adalah dengan bersama-sama. Kendati ia tidak terlalu yakin dengan hal ini, tapi Sakura mendukungnya.

Sisa hari Selasa yang terik digunakan untuk bersantai, mereka memancing di danau. Pain berterimakasih pada Hidan yang mengusulkannya. Sehingga mereka tidak harus berdiam diri di rumah, kekhawatirannya akan bertambah dua kali lipat. Yah, meskipun Tobi berkata dengan menggebu-gebu bahwa ia akan mendapatkan tuna.

Malamnya, di halaman belakang markas, mereka membakar ikan tangkapan mereka. Dengan duduk dengan bentuk melingkari api unggun, semuanya tampak gembira.

Konan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Pain, ikan bakarnya masih utuh. Pain memandangyna dengan bingung, tapi balas tersenyumketika Konan tersenyum.

Di tengah banyak bahaya yang mengancam mereka, momen seperti ini sangat berharga.

.

.

.

"Sakura, bangun." Konan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura yang tidur di sebelahnya dengan tampang berantakan.

"Tidak..." Sakura menggumam tidak jelas, ia mengibaskan tangannya dan membalikkan badannya memungungi Konan. Melihat gestur penolakan itu, alis Konan berkerut.

"Kau ini mau sekolah tidak ?" tanya Konan pada Sakura. Tapi gadis berambut _pink _itu tetap bergeming.

"Ngg... Tidak." gumam Sakura lagi.

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau, ku-"

**BRAK!**

Konan menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara keras dari luar markas. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sakura melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Sakura berlari keluar kamar. Sementara Konan mendengarkan dengan miris suara barang-barang di markas yang tersenggol gadis itu karena ketergesaannya. Tapi toh ia tetap berjalan keluar mengikuti Sakura.

**BRAK!**

Suara keras itu terdengar lagi, Konan mempercepat langkahnya, ia melihat beberapa kepala tersembul dari balik pintu kamar yang lain. Di teras, ia melihat Itachi, Pain, dan Sakura berdiri.

Konan melotot melihat serpihan-serihan tanah di teras markas, tapi ia lebih kaget lagi dengan sebuah bola tanah besar melayang di antara Sakura dan dua orang yang berada di jalanan.

Pain menyernyit, ia mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya ada bawahan Orochimaru yang mencoba menyerangnya. Ia menyipitkan mata melihat kedua orang tersebut.

Salah satunya bertubuh gendut, yang sedang mengacungkan tangannya ke depan. Mungkin pemuda gendut itu sedang mendorong bola tanah besar menuju Sakura dengan sihirnya.

Sementara yang satu berambut perak dan berkacamata. Pain maju beberapa langkah hingga sejajar dengan Sakura untuk melihat pemuda itu dengan lebih jelas. Dan dengan kaget ia sadar bahwa pemuda berkacamata itu yang berada bersama Orochimaru hari Sabtu lalu saat di sekolah.

Di sebelahnya, Sakura terlihat sedang menahan bola besar itu. Pain ingin membantu, tapi tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Salah-salah, ia bisa terluka. Ia menoleh memandang Konan, wajah gadisnya itu tampak cemas.

**BRAK! KRAK!**

Sakura melompat maju. Dan bola besar itu hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan tajam. Tapi dengan cepat gadis itu menggunakan sihirnya untuk menahan serpihan itu agar tidak jatuh. Sakura menyabetkan tangannya, serpihan itu melesat cepat ke arah kedua orang itu.

Jantung Pain sempat terlonjak karena serangan balik Sakura yang-bagi Pain-terlihat mengenai musuh. Tapi ia membelalak saat pemuda berkacamata memegang bahu si gendut dan mereka berdua menghilang.

Sakura menurunkan tangannya, dan serpihan tanah tajam itu hancur dan jatuh ke bawah. Gadis itu mendesah.

"Kalau begini terus, energi sihirku bisa habis." ia agak terengah. Pain menatap agak iba padanya.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah saja. Kau tidak perlu menjagaku lagi." ucap Pain. Tapi gadis itu menggeleng.

"Aku diperintah untuk menjagamu. Aku harus melaksanakan tugas..." kata Sakura. Ia mendekatkan diri pada Pain. "Lagipula... Aku juga punya alasan tersendiri..."

Pain merasa jengah dengan Sakura yang terlalu dekat dengannya, rasa ibanya lenyap. Konan berdeham. Pain langsung melangkah mundur. "Ya sudah kalau kau bersikeras." ia memandang seekor burung yang bertengger di pohon, hanya agar tidak perlu memandang Sakura.

Pain berjalan masuk hingga ambang pintu, dan tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! Kita bisa terlambat! Dan kau juga belum bersiap-siap!" Pain menatap panik jam tangannya. "Hei, Sakura! Kenapa diam di situ!? Cepat!" ia menambahkan ada Sakura yang hanya berdiri menatap langit.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasori dengan rambut awut-awutan, di belakangnya ada Deidara yang sedang menguap lebar.

"Cepatlah bersiap." sahut Itachi, ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Sakura!" Pain berseru lagi. Dan akhirnya gadis itu berbalik, ia mencoba menyisir surai panjangnya dengan tangan, tapi itu tak terlalu membantu merapikan penampilannya.

"Hei... ini tahun berapa?" pertanyaan Sakura membuat dahi Pain berkerut.

"Tahun 2014." jawab Pain. Dahinya semakin berkerut ketika melihat Sakura yang tidak fokus. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Sakura untuk menjawabnya, itupun dengan kalimat yang terputus-putus. "Jadi... begitu... Di tahun ini... aku..."

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Pain semakin bingung. Ia menoleh ke arah Konan seali lagi, ia juga tampak bingung. Sakura yang di kenalnya selama hampir satu minggu ini adalah gadis yang bersemangat, bukan gadis yang melankolis seperti ini.

"Sakura!?" Pain bertambah panik saat _emerald_ itu digenangi air mata. Tapi buru-buru Sakura mengusapnya.

"Bolehkah aku tidak masuk hari ini...?" tanya gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" Pain balas bertanya.

Sakura mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Kurasa tak ada yang akan menyerangmu."

"Aku tanya kenapa?" Pain mengeraskan suaranya.

"Ada yang harus... kupastikan," Sakura menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. "Boleh?"

Pain melirik jam tangannya, mereka akan terlambat jika tidak berangkat sekarang juga. "Terserah kaulah!" Pain menyambar tasnya dan berjalan keluar dengan cepat.

Sakura melangkah masuk ke salah satu kamar mandi yang kosong. Sementara itu, Itachi, Zetsu, Kisame, dan Kakuzu turun dari lantai atas dengan berseragam rapi.

Tapi Pain mendesah saat melihat Hidan-dengan mata terpejam menahan kantuk-baru memasuki salah satu kamar mandi. Sudah dipastikan mereka akan terlambat.

.

.

.

**Jam istirahat, Konoha High School.**

Pain menatap gadis berambut _pink_ di sebelahnya yang masih terengah. Ia menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal bercampur heran.

"Pain bilang kau tidak masuk sekolah." sahut Sasori yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di kursi di depannya.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Zetsu yang juga sudah duduk di sebelah Sasori.

Tadi, tanpa diduga, Sakura memasuki kelas pada detik-detik terakhir sebelum istirahat. Dengan mudahnya ia memanipulasi Kurenai-_sensei_ yang sedang mengajar.

"Katamu, ada yang harus kaupastikan," Pain angkat bicara. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Sakura tersenyum puas, meski ia masih terlihat lelah. Tepat saat itu Konan, Kisame, dan Deidara memasuki kelas mereka.

"Oh," Konan menyernyit memandang Sakura. "Kukira kau tidak masuk." ucapnya.

"Tidak, begini," senyum puas itu perlahan luntur, raut wajahnya kini terlihat sedih. "Aku sebenarnya yatim piatu."

Konan menutup mulutnya kaget, tapi Pain hanya berkata, "Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Sewaktu aku masih kecil, sekitar umur 10 tahun, keluargaku diserang perampok saat malam hari. Kami sedang berjalan-jalan di taman. Ayahku meninggal, ibuku terluka. Tapi kemudian ada orang yang menolong kami. Aku tidak tahu siapa." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pain sudah akan membuka mulutnya untuk menyela, tapi Konan sudah menyodok rusuknya dan memberinya pandangan tajam. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya kembali.

"Orang itu segera menghilang. Tapi... rasanya aku melihat ada yang lain... Selain orang yang menolongku..." suara Sakura perlahan-lahan menecil, tatapannya kosong. Konan dan Pain berpandangan.

"Ehem!" Pain berdeham. Sakura tersentak kaget, ia terlihat salah tingkah, dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dengan sisa tenaganya, ibuku membawaku yang selamat ke panti asuhan di dekat situ. Tak lama, ibuku meninggal kekurangan darah. Aku menghabiskan beberapa tahun hidupku di panti asuhan. Sampai aku bergabung dengan pasukan Akatsuki."

Hening menyelimuti sebelas orang tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya Pain memecahkan keheningan. "Lalu?"

"Aku menemukan tanggal kejadian itu," jawab Sakura, seringai kepuasan itu muncul lagi. "Nanti malam."

Pain membelalakkan matanya. "Nanti malam? Kau ingin kami mengantarkanmu dan menyaksikan kejadian itu lagi?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura tanpa dosa sedikitpun. "Kota di masa depan sudah banyak berubah, aku sudah tidak ingat jalan di masa lalu."

"Lagipula..." seringai Sakura semakin lebar, ada semburat merah di pipinya yang putih, "Orang itu cinta pertamaku."

Pain menekap mulutnya untuk menahan tawanya. Tidaklah ia kira alasan Sakura sekonyol itu!

"Ehem, Sakura." panggil Konan. "Kenapa kau tidak bertahan pada... cinta pertamamu saja?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada berharap, ia melirik Pain sekilas.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura tegas. "Aku sudah terlanjur menyukai Pain-_kun_."

Pain dan Konan sama-sama mengeluh dalam hati mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Apa tujuanmu menyaksikan kejadian itu?" Itachi menyahut. Sakura menatap _onyx_ itu dengan agak bingung.

"Bukankah seharusnya itu kejadian yang sebisa mungkin kauhindari? Terlalu bodoh dan tidak berperasaannya dirimu jika hanya ingin melihat cinta pertamamu lagi." lanjut Itachi.

Sakura langsung menunduk. Pain yang merasa ucapan Itachi agak kelewatan segera berucap. "Hei, Ita-"

Itachi mengangkat tangannya tanpa memandang Pain yang langsung mengatupkan bibirnya lagi. Sepuluh pasang mata menatap si gadis _cherry blossom_, menunggu jawaban.

"Aku ingin melihat... kedua orangtuaku lagi... untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Maukah kalian mengantarkanku?" Sakura mendongak dan menatap Itachi. Pemuda itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Bagaimana, Pain?" Itachi menoleh pada Pain yang juga ikut tersenyum. Pemuda berambut oranye itu menatap Konan sekilas sebelum menjawab.

"Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

**Malamnya...**

Sakura termenung menatap ke luar jendela yang terbuka. Sesekali angin dingin masuk dan mengenai gadis itu, membuat bulunya meremang. Rupanya Konan yang duduk di sebelahnya merasakan hal yang sama.

Konan menutup jendela itu. Sementara yang lain sedang bersih-bersih setelah makan malam. Konan menatap ke arah Sakura yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Sakura?" Konan kembali duduk di sebelah gadis itu. "Kapan kita pergi ke tempat... yang kau ceritakan tadi?" tanya Konan.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Entah sengaja atau tidak, Sakura masih menatap ke luar jendela. Konan mendesah dan menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Eh? Konan? Ada apa?" Sakura mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya dengan bingung.

"Kapan kita pergi?" ulang Konan. Sakura segera menoleh ke arah jam dinding.

"Umm... Kurasa sekitar 2 jam lagi. Tidak perlu buru-buru." jawab Sakura dengan santai. Namun ekspresinya tidak mendukung hal itu.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?" tanya Konan setelah beberapa saat hening.

Sakura melirik Konan singkat, sebelum pandangannya melayang keluar jendela lagi. "Aku tidak memikirkan hal khusus." jawabnya.

Konan tersenyum simpul. "Ayolah, ekspresimu sama seperti diriku ketika memikirkan...," gadis berambut biru itu menelengkan kepalanya. "Cinta..." lanjut Konan.

Sakura membuang napas, lalu menoleh ke arah Konan. "Baiklah, aku memang memikirkan itu," ucap Sakura. "Cinta." ia menambahkan dengan berbisik, dan menolak untuk memandang gadis di depannya.

Konan menahan keinginannya untuk terkikik melihat ekspresi Sakura. Maka, ia bertanya lagi. "Kau memikirkan tentang Pain?"

"Yep." jawab Sakura, masih dengan berbisik.

Konan mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Ceritakan padaku." ucapnya, dengan sedikit nada memerintah.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Konan. "Aku... Aku hanya berpikir... Kalau kau harus memilih, antara nyawamu atau Pain... Kau harus mengorbankan yang mana?"

"Seharusnya kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya." jawab Konan. "Tentu saja, nyawaku." lanjutnya. Dan entah apa yang ada dalam ekspresi Konan membuat Sakura berpaling ke arah lain.

"Jawaban kita sama kalau begitu." ucap Sakura dengan cepat.

Konan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Walau begitu, ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Tapi, apa alasanmu?" tanya Sakura lagi, ia melirik Konan.

"Tunggu." tiba-tiba Sakura menyela. "Jangan bilang alasannya hanya karena kau mencintainya. Berikan alasan lain."

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Konan. "Apa kau tidak punya alasan lain sehingga bertanya padaku?" ia menyeringai.

Sakura tersentak, suaranya meninggi saat berbicara. "Jawab saja! Jawab saja... pertanyaanku." ia kembali memelankan suaranya saat ada beberapa kepala menoleh padanya. Tapi para pemuda itu segera berpaling, mendengarkan _girls talk_ mungkin bukan ide bagus.

"Setelah kedatanganmu, aku sadar bahwa Pain adalah orang penting bagi masa depan. Maka, aku rela mengorbankan nya-"

"Lainnya." Sakura sekali lagi menyela Konan. "Alasan lainnya."

Konan mendesah. "Alasan lainnya? Tunggu..." ia tampak berpikir. Sakura menahan napasnya dengan tegang.

Sejurus kemudian Konan tersenyum. Membuat sebuah lonjakan di jantung Sakura. "Apa? Katakan padaku!" ucap Sakura setengah membentak.

Konan tidak terlihat tersinggung dengan ucapan Sakura. Ia masih tersenyum. "Mungkin karena aku... Tidak bisa menanggung kesedihan ini... Jika aku memilih nyawanya..."

Sakura nampak tercengah, ada seraut ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya. "Konan...," ia berbisik. "Aku memang tidak bisa menang darimu..."

.

.

.

"Di sini Sakura?" tanya Pain yang mencoba membaca papan jalan.

"Mungkin..." jawab Sakura asal. Ia sedang mengamati taman di depannya, dan selalu tersentak ketika mendengar suara daun bergemerisik karena tertiup angin.

Mereka semua sudah berada di depan taman yang diceritakan Sakura. Dengan duduk di balik semak bunga, mereka hanya bisa menunggu.

"Kenapa keluargamu pergi malam sekali, Sakura?" tanya Zetsu, di sebelahnya Itachi melihat jam tangannya, sudah jam 11.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, tapi daerah ini familiar bagiku. Mungkin rumahku di dekat sini."

"Apa keluargamu selalu mengajakmu jalan-jalan tengah malam?" tanya Sasori yang bersandar santai pada sebuah pohon _oak_ besar.

Dan ketika Sakura mengangkat bahunya sekali lagi, tanpa memandang Sasori. Ia kembali bertanya, "Apa keluargamu baru pulang dari suatu acara?"

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya, dan itu membuat emosi Sasori sedikit kesal. Suara pemuda itu terdengr keras saat berbicara, membuat Pain melempar pandangan tajm padanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa mereka belum datang? Apa kita harus benar-benar menunggu sampai tengah malam? Ini membosankan."

"Kau merengek seperti gadis kecil," Sakura mengejek Sasori, "Kalau kau mau pulang, silahkan saja."

"Hei, itu mereka, un!" Deidara berbisik sambil menunjuk tiga sosok yang baru saja berjalan ke arah taman. Sasori mendengus dan menatap mereka. Yang lain segera memicingkan matanya, mencoba mencari si penyelamat maupun si perampok.

Sakura ternganga melihat ketiga sosok yang tersebut semakin mendekat melewati jalan setapak di tengah-tengah taman.

Salah satunya ada laki-laki jangkung yang berwajah tirus, rambutnya berwarna _pink_ pudar dan agak sedikit berantakan. Sementara di sebelahnnya ada wanita berambut pirang, sekepala lebih pendek daripada si laki-laki.

Pandangan Sakura beralih pada seorang anak kecil berambut _pink_, berjingkrak-jingkrak di depan orangtuanya. Anak kecil itu membawa sebuah bungkusan kecil, berwarna merah dan berpita. Sakura menyernyitkan alisnya, mungkin dugaan Sasori ada benarnya juga.

"Siapa mereka?" bisik Konan, ia melihat dua orang yang sengaja berjalan mengendap-endap tanpa suara di belakang keluarga Haruno.

"Dengar!" Sakura menoleh yang lainnya dengan tampang cemas, "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan beranjak dari sini." ucapnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi." ulang Sakura, saat melihat Pain yang menampilkan wajah protes.

"Kukira kau ingin mengubah masa lalumu." kata Pain, ada nada ketidakpercayaan dalam suaranya.

Sakura menyernyit, wajahnya terlihat agak marah. "Tak ada yang ingin kuubah. Aku sudah cukup... cukup bahagia dengan masa depanku. Jangan ubah apapun." ada kilat tajam dalam mata gadis itu.

"Jadi, kau mau membiarkan keluargamu terbunuh _sekali lagi_!? Dan kami harus menyaksikannya, begitu!?" balas Pain sengit.

Sakura menahan napasnya. "Kau tak perlu menyaksikannya. Tapi memang itulah yang terjadi, jangan berani ubah masa laluku." katanya.

"Kau mengancamku!? Sakura, pikir-"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Mereka berdua menoleh saat mendengar suara jeritan yang memecah keheningan malam. ain terejut saat melihat wanita berambut pirang-ibu Sakura- tersungkur di jalan setapak. Sementara ayah Sakura berusaha melawan kedua perampok tersebut.

"Jangan!" Sakura berseru dan menahan Pain yang sudah akan berlari menuju perampok tersebut.

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja, Sakura!?" balas Pain yang sudah tak peduli suaranya terdengar oleh yang lain.

Kedua perampok iut mendengar suara berisik Sakura dan Pain, kesempatan lengahnya kedua perampok tersebut dimanfaatkan ayah Sakura. Lelaki itu berhasil memukul salah satu perampok hingga terlempar dan menabrak pohon.

Tapi perampok yang satu menusukkan pisaunya ke dada ayah Sakura, lelaki itu langsung terjatuh. "Lari... Sakura..." ia berkata lirih pada Sakura kecil, yang selama ini hanya menyaksikan dengan ngeri. Air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

Sakura yang sedang menahan Pain terkesiap melihat ayahnya sudah tak bergerak lagi. Pain yang merasa pegangan Sakura mengendur segera berlari maju ke arah perampok yang sedang memegang pisau berlumuran darah.

Dengan beberapa teknik beladiri, Pain berhasil merebut pisau itu dan melemparkannya hingga menancap tanah. Perampok itu sudah akan kabur, tapi Pain berhasil memukulnya hingga jatuh. Pain terus memukulnya, darah menciprati wajahnya.

"Hentikan..." Pain mendengar ada suara wanita yang menyuruhnya berhenti. Pemuda itu berdiri dan berbalik, ia melihat ibu Sakura berdiri dan memegangi perutnya yang berlumuran darah.

Tiba-tiba saja Pain sadar, ia menunduk dan berjalan ke arah teman-temannya. Sakura menarik tangannya pergi dari situ.

"Terima kasih..." Pain mendengar ibu Sakura berkata lemah. Ia menoleh dan melihat wanita itu membawa Sakura kecil pergi dari situ.

"Dasar bodoh... Sudah kubilang jangan melakukan apapun..." Sakura bergumam sambil terus menarik Pain keluar dari area taman.

"_Baka_!Pain _baka_!" suara gadis itu menjadi melengking, Pain menyernyit.

"_BAKA_! _BAKA_!_BAKA_! _BAKA_!_BAKA_!"

"Hei, sudahlah," Pain mencoba melepaskan tangannya. "Toh orang itu tidak datang kan?" mereka berdua berhenti di tengah jalan yang sepi, sekarang pasti sudah tengah malam. Sementara yang lain berdiri di belakang mereka berdua.

"Kau ini tidak sadar ya...?" Sakura berbalik. Pain yang melihat gadis itu menunduk hanya menyernyit bingung.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Pain yang semakin bingung.

"_BAKA_! Kau tidak sadar kau yang menyelamatkanku, hah!?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, air mata membasahi wajahnya. Ia melangkah maju dan memeluk Pain.

"Hiks... Terima kasih... Hiks... Hiks... Hueee..."

Pain tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura, ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Konan tersenyum padanya.

"Ayo, kita pulang..."

.

.

.

A/N : Maaf karena chapter ini saya potong jadi dua, karena menurut saya terlalu panjang. Dan maaf juga soal bagian terakhir chapter ini kalau _feel_nya tidak terasa. Saya memang tidak ahli membuat adegan seperti itu.

Jika ada yang kurang atau salah, mohon maafkan saya. Butuh kritik dan saran, tapi sebisa mungkin jangan flame.

Arigatou minna. Review please ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Sekali lagi Pain terbelalak, ia kembali berada di menara tinggi tempatnya melihat dirinya yang lebih tua. Pain berjalan ke pinggir menara dan tercengang.

Bukan hanya rumah-rumah terbakar yang dilihatnya, tetapi banyak orang berkumpul di bawah, dengan kilatan-kilatan cahaya yang ia duga adalah sihir.

**BRAK!**

Pain berbalik dengan jantung berdegup. Ia tak begitu terkejut melihat dirinya yang lebih tua ada di ambang pintu. Di belakngnya, Pain melihat ada ruangan kecil dengan tangga di tengahnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Pain. Sebenarnya bukan itu pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkannya. Masih banyak pertanyaan tanpa jawaban yang berputar-putar dalam kepalanya.

Pria yang ada di depan Pain tidak menjawab, ia mengeluarkan belati yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Pria itu melemparkan belati tersebut, yang mendarat tepat di depan kaki Pain.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan kaulakukan." ucap pria itu.

Pain menggeram. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa yang akan kulakukan!? Katakan yang sebenarnya! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada masa depanku!?"

Sama seperti tadi, pria itu tidak menjawab. Tapi sebagai gantinya, ia mengangkat tangannya. Seketika itu juga, keseimbangan Pain goyah. Ia terjungkal ke belakang, dan terjun bebas dari menara tersebut.

"GYAAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Red Riding Hood**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto _belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre **: Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Sci-Fi

**Pair **: PainSaku, PainKonan

**Warning** : AU, gajelas, _maybe_ OOC, _misstypo_, dan segala kekurangan lainnya!

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLAK!**

Pain melonjak bangun dari kursinya. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, ia melihat penghapus papan tulis tergeletak di mejanya.

"Bagus ya, Pain... Tidur di pelajaran saya..."

Sontak pemuda itu langsung menatap ngeri ke depan. Anko-_sensei_ tersenyum mengerikan padanya. Pain tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Gomen sensei_... Hehe..."

"Keluar! Berdiri di luar! Cepat!" bentak Anko. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Pain segera menuju pintu kelas. Tapi saat memegang gagang pintu dan akan membukanya, Pain melihat sosok yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"_Sensei_!" Pain menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura. "Lihat itu! Sakura juga tidur! Kau tidak menegurnya _sensei_!?" seru Pain.

Anko memandang Pain, kelopak mata bawahnya berkedut. "Haruno-_san_ memperhatikan setiap materi yang diajarkan, tidakkah kau lihat?"

Pain mendecih dalam hati, ia sempat melupakan sihir Sakura. Lalu tanpa kata, ia kembali melangkah keluar kelas, sembari menggerutu dalam hati.

"Akasuna!" Pain yang saat itu ada di menoleh, tepat ketika Anko melempar kapur pada Sasori yang menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja. "Kau juga keluar!"

Sasori melonjak kaget dan cepat-cepat melangkah dari kursinya dengan tampang mengantuk. Pain menyeringai melihat adanya teman senasib.

"Hidan! Kakuzu! Tobi! Zetsu! Dan kau juga Uchiha! Keluaaar!" tidak tanggung-tanggung, Anko juga melempar kapur kepada kelima pemuda yang ikut tertidur, meski Itachi hanya menguap tepat saat Anko menatatpnya.

"Ck, sial." Hidan mengumpat saat mereka semua sudah di luar. Koridor sekolah sepi, semua murid sudah berada di kelas.

Mereka pulang sangat larut tadi malam, sudah lewat jam 12 ketika mereka sampai di markas. Alhasil mereka jadi kurang tidur.

**Cklek!**

Pintu kelas sebelah terbuka, dan keluarlah Deidara bersama Kisame dengan wajah kesal. Namun, mendadak ekspresi mereka berubah sumringah ketika melihat tujuh pemuda yang mereka kenal.

"HAHA, UN! Kalian juga dihukum, un!?" Deidara berseru kencang, ada lilngkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

"Diam, _baka_! Kau mau mendapat hukuman tambahan, hah!?" tegur Kisama saat mereka berdua mendekati yang lain.

"Hei, hei, masa' ketua dewan sekolah dihukum sih?" terdengar suara seorang pemuda dengan nada meremehkan. Sembilan pasang mata itu menoleh dan melihat dua orang pemuda, berjalan santai menuju mereka.

"Setidaknya hormati kakak kelasmu, Naruto..." balas Pain yang merasa tersindir.

"Lalu? Kalian berdua kenapa di sini?" tanya Zetsu dengan tatapan mata curiga sammbil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dan seorang pemuda berambut _raven_.

Naruto nyengir, dan Pain menghela napasnya. "Kau bolos pelajaran lagi kan?"

Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Pain, ia melihat satu persatu wajah _senpai_nya itu. "Wah, sampai Itachi-_nii_ juga!" ia agak terkejut melihat kakak Sasuke, pandangannya beralih pada Pain. "Memangnya ada apa sih?"

"Kami hanya... tertidur. Tapi ketahuan." jawab Sasori membuka aib.

"Hei, _teme_! Katamu ada siswi baru di kelas Itachi-_nii_, mana dia? Kenalkan padaku dong." Naruto sekarang melongokkan kepalanya ke kelas Pain.

"Aku tidak kenal dengannya, _dobe_." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto masih tetap mencuri-curi pandang ke dalam kelas, namun sayangnya Anko melihatnya. Wanita itu berjalan keluar.

"Siapa kalian!?" bentaknya, sementara Naruto dan Sasuke sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. "Hei, jangan kabur!"

.

.

.

Pain meregangkan badannya yang pegal, sudah satu jam lebih mereka berdiri di luar kelas. Ia sudah berada di luar gerbang sekolah, sementara yang lain berada di belakangnya.

Tanpa sengaja matannya menangkap sebuah sosok di tikungan jalan raya. Karena dirasa mencurigakan, ia terus menatapnya.

"Hei, Pain! Cepatlah!" saking fokusnya pada sosok tersebut, Pain tidak menyadari bahwa yang lainnya sudah berada di seberang jalan. Ia menoleh pada Konan yang memanggilnya, namun sayang pandangannya terhalang sebuah truk besar yang berjalan dengan agak lamban.

Dan saat itulah ia merasa tengkuknya dihantam sesuatu. Pandangannya mulai memburam.

.

.

.

"Di mana Pain?" Konan menyernyit, ia memandang ke seberang jalan. Meski banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di situ, ia tidak melihat sosok Pain di manapun.

Merasa tak ada yang menanggapi pertanyaannya, Konan menoleh dan menyadari bahwa ia sudah tertinggal beberapa meter.

"_Matte_!" Konan berseru, dan sembilan orang itu langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Lho?" Tobi menyernyit. "Di mana Pain-_senpai_?"

"Itu juga yang ingin kutanyakan!" Konan sudah merasa cemas, ia melihat Sakura berjalan ke arahnya.

"Bukannya ia tadi ada di belakangmu?" tanya Sakura, gadis itu berjinjit dan melongokkan kepalanya untuk mencoba mencari Pain.

"Ia tiba-tiba menghilang...," ucap Konan lirih, ia kini menatap Sakura. "Mungkinkah Pain..."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan menggertakkan giginya. "Aku lengah. Kita harus mencarinya."

.

.

.

Samar-samar Pain bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang, lalu ada suara pintu yang dibuka. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, namun tidak bisa. Rasanya sakit, ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya diikat pada sebuah kursi.

Secercah cahaya menerpa wajahhnya, membuatnya silau. Ia membuka matanya dan berdecih. Pain melihat sebuah siluet seorang pemuda yang berdiri di ambang pintu, dilatarbelakangi mentari senja.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Pain sambil menyipitkan matanya, ia pernah melihat orang itu.

Pemuda itu bergerak untuk menutup pintu. Kini satu-satunya penerangan hanyalah dari jendela di belakang Pain.

Ia menyadari bahwa pemuda itu adalah Kabuto, dan ia juga baru menyadari tempat mereka. Sebuah gubuk kecil yang berdebu dan berbau apak. Ada sebatang lilin yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

Kabuto menatap Pain sekilas, lalu berbalik dan membelakangi Pain.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuhku?" tanya Pain, ia berusaha memutuskan tali yang mengikatnya.

"Rencana berubah, Kami menunggu Tuan Orochimaru." jawab Kabuto singkat.

Pain tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya berharap semoga Sakura dan yang lain akan mencarinya. Tapi rupanya Kabuto tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Rekan-rekanku sudah berjaga di sekitar sini. Tak ada yang bisa menolongmu." ucapnya. Membuat Pain mengumpat dalam hati.

**BRAK!**

"Siapa bilang?" Sakura mendobrak masuk, Kabuto langsung bersiaga. Di belakang Sakura terlihat ada teman-teman Akatsukinya.

"Bagaimana kalian...?" tanya Kabuto tak percaya. Sementara itu, Sakura membisikkan sesuatu. Dan Pain merasa tali yang mengikatnya semakin longgar.

"Mereka bukan tandinganku!" Sakura berlari masuk sambil mengacungkan tinjunya.. Tapi Kabuto meghindarinya dengan mudah. Lalu, tanpa diduga, Pain yang sudah melepaskan diri memukulkan kursi pada punggung Kabuto.

**KRAK!**

Kursi itu patah menjadi dua, Kabuto tersungkur. Tali-tali yang tadinya mengikat Pain kini bergerak sendiri dan mengikat tubuh Kabuto.

Pain berjalan ke sebelah Sakura dan bertanya. "Apa yang kita lakukan?"

Terlihat Konan yang buru-buru berjalan ke sebelah Pain dan menggenggam tangannya. Sakura menatap Pain dengan bingung. "Itu terserah kau." ucapnya.

Pain menunduk, ia berpikir keras. Memangnnya apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Membiarkannya lepas? Tidak mungkin. Atau membunuhnya? Tapi Pain masih ragu-ragu.

Perlahan, kelopak mata Kabuto terbuka, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dan langsung meringis kesakitan. Pain berjlan selangkah, ia melihat sebuah benda yang menyembul keluar dari saku Kabuto. Ia megambilnya.

Pain mendekatkan benda itu-yang adalah pisau lipat-ke leher Kabuto. "Jelaskan semuanya padaku." ucapnya.

Detik-detik berlalu, dan Kabuto belum juga membuka mulutnya. Pain mendekatkan pisau lipat itu lagi, hingga benda dingin itu menempel pada leher Kabuto.

"Di masa depan, orang-orang mulai memberontak terhadap pemerintah, terhadap siapun. Banyak bencana alam melanda. Beberapa orang percaya bahwa akhir dunia sudah dekat." jelas Kabuto pada akhirnya. Pain mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Tapi kau menyebarkan kekuatan sihirmu untuk mencegah hal itu, Pain. Untuk beberapa saat, dunia kembali damai." lanjutnya.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu menyerynit, "Kalau begitu kenapa bisa ada perang?"

Kabuto yang masih terikat itu menyeringai, "Tuan Orochimaru kembali ke masa pemberontakan. Ia melakukan sesuatu yang mengubah pandanganmu di masa depan."

Pain melirik Sakura yang tampak tegang. "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

Pemuda berambut perak itu kembali menyeringai. "Dia membunuh-"

"HEAAAH!"

**BRAK!**

Tanpa diduga, lidah api sudah mengelilingi mereka. Kabuto yang sudah melepaskan ikatannya berlari maju dengan mengacungkan belati perak ke leher Pain.

Pain menahan serangan Kabuto dengan tangannya. Bulir-bulir darah merah menetes dari telapak tangannya.

"Kalian cepat pergi!" Pain berteriak pada teman-temannya yang sudah bertampang ketakutan saat melihat lidah-lidah api yang semakin membesar.

**DAK!**

Gubuk kecil itu mulai runtuh. Hanya tinggal Pain dan Kabuto di dalam. Pain meringis kesakitan, Kabuto menekankan belatinya lebih kuat.

"Cih!" Pain berdecih dan menendang kaki Kabuto yang langsung melompat mundur, pemuda berkacamata itu memecahkan kaca jendela dan memanjat keluar. Ain berdecih sekali lagi dan berlari menuju pintu.

Di tengah-tengah tanah lapang tersebut terlihat Sakura yang sedang membuat tameng dari tanah di sekitarnya, untuk menolak lemparan bola api yang terus mengincarnya. Anggota Akatsuki berlindung di belakangnya.

Sementara itu, Pain melihat 4 orang anak buah Orochimaru, yang berambut abu-abu tengah melemparkan bola api pada Sakura. Salah satu dari melihat Pain yang sedang berlari menuju Sakura dan langsung menembakkan batu-batu di sekitarnya.

Pain berusaha menghindar sebisanya, ia merasa punggungnya terhantam salah satu batu, rasa nyeri langsung menjalar di tubuhnya. Sampai akhirnya Pain berada di sebelah Sakura, ia langsung terduduk.

Kabuto muncul dari belakang gubuk yang sudah terbakar, ia berjalan cepat menuju mereka berempat. Pipinya tergores pecahan kaca.

Kabuto mengangkat tangannya, muncul lingkaran hitam di sana. "Ayo masuk!" serunya. Wanita berambut merah yang pernah Pain lihat tempo hari langsung memasukinya, diikuti 2 pemuda yang lain.

"Sakon, ayo!" seru Kabuto lagi saat pemuda berambut abu-abu masih terus menembakkan api ke arah Sakura.

Pemuda yang bernama Sakon itu berbalik dan memasuki lingkaran hitam tersebut. Terakhir, Kabuto memberi pandangan tajam pada mereka semua dan memasuki lingkaran hitam yang dibuatnya. Sakura melompat dan berlari ke arah pemuda tersebut. Tapi lingkaran hitam maupun Kabuto sendiri sudah lenyap.

Hening, hanya ada suara api yang terus membakar gubuk tersebut. Pain masih duduk terengah, Konan mendekatinya.

"Mereka anak buah Orochimaru, kan?" tanya Konan yang bersimpuh di sebelah Pain.

"Ya." jawab Sakura singkat, ia masih memandang tempat Kabuto menghilang.

"Baiklah," Pain bangkit berdiri dan menatap punggung Sakura dengan tajam. "Kini aku ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Orochimaru hingga mengubah pandanganku."

Sakura berbalik perlahan-lahan, ekspresinya pedih, alisnya berkerut. "Kau memang harus mengetahui tragedi itu." ucapnya. Pain menelan ludahnya, ia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Di masa depan, saat kau membuat dunia menjadi damai, muncul musuh yang membahayakan dunia ini." jelas Sakura. Ia mendongak, sepertinya merasakan bahwa air hujan mulai turun.

Pain menyernyit, firasat buruk itu semakin kuat. "Maksudmu aku punya musuh?" tanyanya.

"Ya," Sakura mengangguk. "Dia Orochimaru."

Pain menghembuskan napas berat, ia tidak terlalu terkejut saat mendengarnya. "Lalu? Apa yang dilakukannya?" tanya Pain lagi.

"Dia belum sempat melakukan apa-apa. Jiraiya, penasihatmu, sekaligus orang yang kau hormati, dengan sukarela pergi melawannya." jawab Sakura.

"Pertarungan terjadi. Banyak yang menyaksikan dahsyatnya sihir mereka. Tapi akhirnya Jiraiya yang menang." Sakura mengambil napas banyak-banyak. "Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Orochimaru bersama anak buahnya, pergi ke masa lalu. Mereka pergi ke masa pemberontakan dan melakukan... itu." Sakura terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Masa depan berubah, kau menciptakan... ah, perang sihir. Orochimaru kembali ke masa depan dan bekerja sama denganmu. Ia mulai membujukmu untuk menaklukkan dunia. Didasari dengan kebencianmu."

"Tapi Orochimaru berpikir ia bisa memimpin sendiri. Bukannya hanya bergerak di balik layar. Ia dan anak buahnya ke masa ini dan mencoba membunuhmu. Kau yang di masa depan menyadari niat jahat Orochimaru dan mengirimku ke masa lalu untuk dengan mesin waktu yang pernah kau buat." Sakura menghembuskan napasnya. "Nah, dan disinilah kita." gadis itu mengakhiri perkataannya dengan cepat.

"Apa yang dilakukan Orochimaru di masa pemberontakan?" tanya Pain. Seragam sekolahnya sudah basah sekarang, hujan bertambah deras.

"Yah... Di masa pemberontakan itu kau baru menemukan sihir, jadi..." Sakura menunduk dan menendang beberapa kerikil di dekat kakinya.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" suara Pain mengeras agar tidak tenggelam dengan bunyi hujan. Kendati ia tahu jawabannya tidak mengenakkan, Pain tetap menanyakannya.

"Ya-yang di-diperbuatnya... Yang diperbuatnya..." entah kenapa Sakura terlihat gugup. Ia terus menunduk, takut bertatap mata dengan Pain.

"Apa!?" Pain menggertakkan giginya.

"Orochimaru me-membunuh se-seorang..."

"Katakan saja! Siapa yang dibunuhnya!? Katakan!" Pain menghentakkan kakinya. Ia tidak sabar mendengar ocehan Sakura, ia juga bingung kenapa Sakura begitu takut padanya. Kini Sakura yang dibentak seperti itu tersentak dan mundur selangkah, dengan badan gemetar.

Pain menghembuskan napasnya. "Sakura, katakan saja padaku... Apa yang Orochimaru lakukan? Siapa yang dibunuhnya?" ia mencoba tenang. Sakura akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Konan." Sakura menahan napasnya dan berbicara dengan cepat. Konan yang merasa namanya dipanggil memasang wajah bingung. "Ia yang dibunuh Orochimaru. Ia terbunuh saat melindungimu dari serangan Orochimaru. Sementara Orochimaru sendiri tak pernah menyangka kematian Konan akan berakibat seperti ini."

Pain tidak berkata apa-apa. Dan Sakura kembali menunduk. "Tapi itulah yang diinginkan Orochimaru. Tanpa tahu bahwa Orochimaru yang membunuh Konan, kau setuju saat ia menawarkan kerja sama padamu." ucapnya.

"Bohong..." suara Pain bergetar. Sakura semakin takut, ia melirik Konan. Gadis berambut biru itu juga menunduk, tapi tatapannya kosong.

"Hei..." setelah sekian lama hening, Pain memanggil Sakura. Gadis mungil itu mendongak menatapnya, dan berjenit ketika melihat tatapan marah Pain padanya.

"Konan meninggal katamu?" tanya Pain. Meski nadanya terdengar datar, tapi manik ungunya berkilat-kilat. "Dan kau juga berkata aku adalah kekasihmu, begitu?"

Sakuramengibaskan rambutnya yang basah. Setelah berusaja menguatkan diri sendiri dalam hati, ia menelan ludahnya dan menjawab, "Aku menghiburmu saat kau terus bersedih. Dan akhirnya kau juga mencin-"

"BOHONG!"

Pain melangkah maju, berniat memukul gadis mungil di depannya. Tapi Sakura menghindar dengan mudah. Hal itu membuat Pain semakin marah. Ia menyiapkan tinjunya lagi.

"Pain, berhenti...!"

Pemuda berambut oranye itu berhenti ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dan entah kenapa, hal itu membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Kau tidak membencinya, Konan?" tapi suara Pain masih terdengar dingin ketika berbicara pada sosok yang sedang memeluknya.

"Pain, sudah..." Konan berbisik pelan, suaranya pecah. Air matanya tumpah, dan bercampur dengan hujan sebelum menyentuh tanah.

"Dia pembohong, Konan!" Pain menyentakkan tangan Konan, tapi gadis itu tetap memeluknya.

"Pain! Cukup!" Konan memekik, dan Pain terpaku di tempatnya. Akhirnya Pain melepaskan pelukan Konan, ia berbalik dan memandang gadis itu dalam.

"Kau akan mati, Konan." ucap Pain lirih. Sementara Konan balas memandangnya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku tidak peduli... Aku bahagia bisa bersamamu selama ini... Kalau memang takdirku untuk mati, relakan saja, jangan pendam kebencianmu..." Konan terisak, satu tangannya menyentuh wajah Pain yang basah.

Pain terlihat tidak terima, atau lebih tepatnya terlihat kecewa dengan pernyataan Konan. Kalau begitu, aku pasti akan menghidupkanmu kembali.

Sakura tersentak mendengar kata-kata Pain. "Itulah...," ia berucap pelan. "Itulah tujuanmu menyebarkan sihir..."

Sakura menarik napas banyak-banya saat Pain maupun Konan memandangnya bingung. "Saat itu tidak ada sihir yang bisa membangkitkan orang mati. Maka kau menyebarkan sihirmu, dengan harapan akan muncul seseorang dengan kekuatan itu. Sekaligus untuk mendamaikan dunia." jelas Sakura.

"Jadi, sebelum Orochimaru membunuh... Konan," Pain terlihat agak susah untuk mengucapkan nama gadis yang disayanginya. "Tujuanku untuk menyebarkan sihir hanya untu mendamaikan dunia?"

"Iya. Dan Konan masih hidup saat itu. Saat Orochimaru melawan Jiraiya. Tapi setelah Orochimaru membunuh Konan, masa depanmu berubah total." tambah Sakura, ia membuang muka. Untuk sesaat tak ada yang berbicara. Beberapa anggota Akatsuki lainnya ternganga mendengar semua penjelasan Sakura.

Pain menatap mata Konan. "Aku sudah berjanji... Aku sudah berjanji untuk terus bersamamu." ucapnya. Mereka berdua berpandangan sesaat.

"Tapi nyatanya aku tak bisa menepati janjiku." Pain berbalik menatap Sakura dengan cepat. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu tidak berkata apa-apa.

Pain menunduk tangannya terkepal. Kini ia menatap teman-teman satu gengnya. "Aku... akan merubah semua itu." ia menggenggam tangan Konan erat dan tersenyum sekilas padanya. "Ayo kita pergi ke masa depan!"

Hening. Sakura ternganga dengan pernyataan Pain. Sementara yang lain kebanyakan menampilkan awajah bingung. Di langit bagian utara, petir menyambar dengan kerasnya.

"Tapi... Tapi sudah kubilang... Aku tidak bisa membuat portal dimensi!" protes Sakura.

"Kita tidak perlu itu." Pain membalas dengan tenang. "Kita hanya butuh sihirmu untuk memanipulasi semua yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah untuk memunculkan kembali portal dimensi." lanjutnya.

Sesaat Sakura terlihat masih ingin memprotes, tapi kemudian semua keraguannya hilang. Iris _emerald _itu kini tampak berbinar.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita ubah masa depan!"

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

A/N : Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir _minna_^^ Lalu setelah menyelesaikan fic ini mungkin saya akan hiatus sementara, sekitar satu bulanan.

Jika ada yang kurang atau salah, mohon maafkan saya. Butuh kritik dan saran, tapi sebisa mungkin jangan flame.

Arigatou minna. Review please ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Sebelas orang itu melangkah menuruni bukit dengan terburu-buru. Pain baru saja menyadari tempatnya sekarang, yang lumayan jauh dari Konoha Gakuen. Mereka baru saja melewati pohon-pohon dan kini berjalan di tanah yang datar. Semuanya sudah basah kuyup.

Matahari sudah tak terlihat lagi, tertutup awan hitam yang terus menerus memuntahkan hujan dan petir. Di sebelah Konan, ada Pain yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dahinya berkerut, sesekali ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Namun saat mereka tiba di depan gerbang, Pain tersentak. Ia melangkah lebih cepat dan menjejeri Sakura.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." ucap Pain singkat, sementara Sakura sedang berusaha membuka gembok dengan sihirnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura sembari membuka gerbang itu. Mereka semua melangkah masuk.

"Sakura... Apakah... Apakah benar kau bisa memanipulasi orang dengan sihirmu?" Pain bertanya dengan nada agak pelan, ia sudah memilih kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya.

Sakura terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" gadis itu melirik Pain sekilas, matanya berkilat curiga.

"Kau... Kau bisa membuat orang mengikuti perintahmu?" tanya Pain lagi. Sebentar lagi mereka akan mencapai belakang sekolah.

"Tentu saja." ucap gadis itu. Sorot mata curiga sudah tak terlihat di iris _emerald_nya. Perhatian Sakura teralihkan, karena kini mereka sudah berada di belakang sekolah. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, yang lain juga ikut berhenti.

"Kalau begitu maaf." ucapan Pain membuat Sakura menoleh sekali lagi padanya. Dan Sakura langsung terperanjat melihat ekspresi Pain.

Meski nada suara pemuda itu benar-benar terdengar menyesal, tapi ia tersenyum, raut wajahnya terlihat agak puas. Mengingatkan Sakura akan ekspresi Konan, saat kedua gadis itu tidur bersama untuk pertama kalinya.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku hanya mencintainya." Pain mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Konan yang berwajah bingung. Air hujan rupanya meredam suara mereka.

"Kau tahu?" Sakura berdesis, tangannya terkepal. "Bagaimana kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau menyihirku, saat Konan telah mati di masa depan. Kau menyihirku, agar aku mencintaimu." ucap Pain.

Sakura menunduk, ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan beberapa langkah. Ia bersyukur hujan turun saat itu, air matanya bisa tersamarkan.

"Aku minta maaf, Sakura." Pain ternyata juga sudah berada di sampingnya. Ekspresi puas itu terhapus dari wajahnya, yang tertinggal hanyalah penyesalan.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Pain. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum sedih. "Tidak apa-apa. Toh aku tak akan bisa menang dari Konan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Red Riding Hood**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto _belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre **: Adventure, Friendship, Romance

**Pair **: PainSaku, PainKonan

**Warning** : AU, gajelas, _maybe_ OOC, _misstypo_, dan segala kekurangan lainnya!

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura melangkah lagi hingga berada tepat di depan pohon paling besar di situ, pohon sakura. Gadis itu mengangkat tangan dan juga memejamkan matanya. Ia membisikkan sesuatu. "_Time manipulation : Return_."

Dan seketika itu juga daun-daun di bawah mereka bergerak dan mulai terangkat. Perlahan, daun-daun kering itu kembali segar seperti semula. Lalu, kumpulam daun-daun itu berputar mengelilingi pohon sakura. Tidak terlalu lambat, namun juga tidak terlalu cepat. Sampai akhirnya, semua daun-daun itu tergantung kembali pada rantingnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, hujan juga telah berhenti. Awan hitam bergerak menjauhi kota Konoha. Kini sinar matahari senja yang berwarna merah menyinari mereka.

Pain menyadari ada sebuah titik di batang pohon sakura itu. Titik berwarna hitam pekat yang semakin lama semakin besar. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah lubang hitam yang berdesis aneh sudah ada di depan mereka.

"Kurasa berhasil." Sakura tersenyum. Sementara itu yang lain maju dengan langkah hati-hati.

"Apa itu?" tanya Konan sambil mengamati lubang hitam itu.

"Namanya portal dimensi." jawab Sakura, ia maju selanngkah. "Berbeda dengan milik Kabuto. Kau di masa depan mengirimku menggunakan mesin waktu yang pernah kau buat. Kau menyelesaikan mesin itu di menit-menit terakhir." jelas Sakura.

"Kau akhirnya menyadari bahwa mesin waktu hanya bisa bekerja jika ada energi yang sangat besar. Dan sihir, adalah energi yang cukup itu." Sakura melangkah lagi, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh portal dimensi itu. Namun tiba-tiba gadis itu menghentikan gerakannya, ia berbalik dan memandang yang lainnya.

"Hanya aku dan Pain yang akan masuk." ketika Sakura berucap, nadanya terdengar tajam. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghentikan protes para pemuda itu.

Sakura mendesah. "Aku tahu kalian bermaksud baik. Aku tahu kalian ingin menolong. Tapi ini masalah kami, dan kami tidak ingin melibatkan kalian." ucapnya. Tapi ia mendadak kesal ketika masih melihat beberapa tampang gusar yang terus memprotes.

"Lawan kita ini pengguna sihir! Pengguna sihir yang hebat! Sadarlah! Kalian bisa terbunuh!" Sakura berseru sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Menciprati sepatu mereka dengan air yang tergenang.

Sejenak hening, sebelum Konan maju ke depan Sakura dan mengucapkan sesuatu. "Aku ikut."

Sakura menyernyit, ia tampaknya tidak setuju. "Sudah kubilang ini hal yang-"

"Biarkan aku ikut." ucap Konan. Matanya terlihat memohon, tapi nada suaranya terdengar tegas. Sakura akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya dan berbalik menghadap portal dimensi.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Deidara tiba-tiba.

Sakkura menoleh dan berpikir sebentar. "Karena portal dimensi ini butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menghilang... Jadi kalian berjaga di sini, jangan sampai ada sesuatu yang jahat masuk... ataupun keluar."

Deidara dan yang lain mengangguk. Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada portal dimensi, ia mengangkat tangannya lagi. Sakura menyentuhkan tangannya pada portal dan langsung memanjat masuk.

Pain menghembuskan napas panjang dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan portal. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Tapi Pain tidak tahu penyebabnya. Hanya saja, ia memikirkan dengan khawatir, sepertinya bahaya sudah di depan mata.

Meski batinnya terus mencoba untuk menahannya agar tetap berada di sini, tapi toh pada akhirnya Pain mengikuti jejak Sakura dan segera menghilang dari pandangan.

Konan ragu-ragu. Sangaat ragu-ragu. Ia tidak tahu keputusannya untuk ikut akan membantu mereka, atau malah berakibat fatal. Ia masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya, dan yang lain menatapnya dengan bingung.

Gadis itu melirik portal dimensi sekali lagi. Matanya membelalak ketika mengetahui portal dimensi itu perlahan-lahan semakin mengecil. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Konan langsung melompat masuk.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Pain tahu mengapa Sakura menangis saat ia pertama kali menemukannya. Ternyata perjalanan waktu sungguh tidak mengenakkan. Semuanya gelap, dan rasanya sesak. Tak ada lagi atas atau bawah. Pain merasa diputar-putar, dan sayangnya ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan ini.

Mendadak ada yang mencengkeram tangannya dan menariknya. Ia berusaha memberontak, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat sebuah titik cahaya. Dan Pain sadar bahwa sesuatu yang menariknya itu berniat baik.

Pain sudah sampai di depan cahaya, ia merasa cengkeraman di tangannya mulai mengendur. Pain melewati cahaya itu.

Kepala berambut oranye menyembul dari sebuah cermin. Sementara gadis berambut _pink_ di depannya sedang menariknya keluar. Cermin itu bukan cermin biasa, tidak ada bayangan yang terpantul di sana. Permukannya gelap, terlihat seperti bergulung-gulung awan hitam.

Pain akhirnya berhasil keluar dan menapakkan kakinya. Beberapa menit dalam portal dimensi yang membutakan semua indranya membuatnya sedikit llimbung ketika gaya gravitasi mengenainya. Ia terduduk di lantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura yang masih memegang tangannya bertanya dengan tampang cemas. "Rasanya memang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi, yah, kita sudah sampai." ucapan Sakura membuat Pain akhirnya menyadari sekelilingnya.

Jantungnya mencelos, Pain tahu tempat itu, ia pernah mendatanginya, meskipun hanya dalam mimpi. Pemuda itu terpaku di tempatnya dan memandangi bangunan tempatnya berdiri, sementara Sakura membuka sebuah pintu yang berada di ujung Utara.

"Kenapa tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini?" Sakura bertanya dengan panik, ia melongok ke bawah tangga yang terletak di belakang pintu.

"Harusnya di sini ada dirimu!" kata Sakura sambil memandang Pain, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Pain mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Memang ada aku di sini, Sakura."

Sakura berdecak dan kemudian berucap, "Maksudku, yang harusnya ada di sini itu dirimu yang lebih tua! Ck, tunggulah di sini! Aku akan mencarinya!" setelah berkata begitu, Sakura menuruni tangga dengan cepat, langkahnya bergema di ruangan kecil itu.

Pain yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa akhirnya melangkah menuju bagian dinding yang terbuka dan melihat keluar, sedari tadi ia penasaran denan suara-suara aneh dari bawah sana. Sakura mungkin juga mendengarnya, tapi Pain merasa gadis itu tidak mengatakannya karena tidak mau menambah kecemasannya.

Pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya dan langsung terkejut. Alih-alih rumah penduduk yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi, hanya ada tanah terbuka yang diisi oleh banyak orang yang sedang bertarung. Pain yang mengenali teman-teman Akatsuki masa depannya langsun melangkah mundur dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Apa... ini?"

**BRAK!**

Pain langsung menoleh, ia melihat pintu yang berada di ujung selatan menjeblak terbuka. Daripada keterkejutannya yang tadi, sosok Orochimaru yang sedang mengacungkan pedang pada dirinya yang sedang berlumuran darah bisa dibilang lebih mengerikan.

"Kau!" Pain yang lebih tua berseru kaget, dan saat itulah Orochimaru menjatuhkannya dan mengarahkan ujung pedang pada lehernya.

Pain yang melihat itu berjalan mundur secara perlahan-lahan. Sensasi yang dirasakannya saat mimpi ternyata berbeda dengan kenyataannya. Ketakutan menguasainya, dan jantungnya berdetak sangat keras.

Pemuda itu menatap dirinya yang lebih tua yang juga balas memandangnya. Sebuah rasa takut kembali menohok dirinya. Ia takut menjadi sosok seperti itu, sosok pembalas dendam. Pain bisa melihat banyak perbedaan darinya.

Banyak tindikan terpasang di wajah lelaki itu, membuatnya tampak lebih mengerikan. Pain meringis ketika menatap matanya. Iris _amethyst_ itu menyiratkan semuanya. Semua kepedihan yang pernah dirasakannya. Semua kebahagian yang direnggut paksa darinya.

"Dia tidak ada dimana-OH!"

Sakura langsung mengerem larinya ketika melihat tiga orang tersebut. Untuk sementara tak ada yang berbicara, bahkan suara deru napas saja tidak terdengar.

"Sakura..." Pain di masa depan berbicara dengan suara berat. "Aku mengutusmu untuk menjaga diriku di masa lalu, aku tidak pernah bilang untuk membawanya ke sini." meskipun dalam kondisi terdesak, masih ada nada dingin yang membuat Saura langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf... Tapi dia bilang dia bisa mengubah masa depan. Lagipula, keadaan sudah menjadi kacau." ujar Sakura yang masih tetap menatap lantai.

"Tidak! Kalian hanya akan menyakiti diri kalian sendiri! Pergi! Akan kuurus dia!" balas lelaki itu.

Pain dan Sakura tetap berada di tempatnya. Meski disuruh pergi, kaki mereka terasa seperti timah sekarang.

"Pain!"' suara teriakan itu mengagetkan semuanya. Konan berdiri di depan cermin, terbelalak dengan kondisi seperti itu. Suasana hening selama beberapa detik.

"Konan..." ucap lirih Pain yang lebih tua. Lelaki itu merindukannya, merindukan Konan, bagian dari masa lalunya yang menyenangkan. Tapi...masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu.

"Tidak..." lelaki itu bangit berdiri dan melayangkan tinjunya pada Orochimaru yang dengan mudah menghindar. Kedatangan Konan memberikan dirinya sebuah suntikan semangat.

Mereka berdua bertarung lagi. Pain yang lebih tua berhasil menyingkirkan pedang Orochimaru. Pedang itu melayang dan menancap di dinding tepat di sebelah Sakura yang wajahnya langsung pucat pasi. Meski begitu, Semakin banyak torehan-torehan di tubuh Pain.

"Kalian cepatlah lari!" ia berteriak, menyuruh ketiga orang lainnya untuk segera menyingkir.

Biarlah ia menjadi pembalas dendam. Asal masih ada sebagian kecil dari dirinya yang bisa mengingat masa lalu. Mengingat Konan. Mengingat cinta mereka dahulu.

Dan sebutir air mata lolos dari iris _amethyst_ itu.

**BRAK!**

Ia berhasil memukul mundur Orochimaru, lelaki berwajah pucat itu berdecih dan mengangkat tangannya, yang entah mengapa, mengarah pada Sakura.

Gadis itu langsung tersungkur, napasnya menderu saat serangan Orochimaru mengenainya. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu, tapi yang pasti rasanya sakit sekali. Tangannya mencengkeram dada kirinya, di mana benda kecil yang berdetak itulah sumber rasa sakitnya.

Kedua Pain itu kaget dan terkesiap. Sementara hanya Konanlah menyadari bahwa tangan Orochimaru kini mengarah pada Pain yang lebih muda, gadis itu segera berlari ke arahnya. Sekali lagi, ada seseorang rela mengorbankan diri demi orang yang dicinta.

Konan tersungkur. Orochimaru kembali melancarkan serangannya pada lelaki yang berada di depannya.

"Kini tinggal kau dan aku." Orochimaru terkekeh dan berjalan ke arah pemuda berambut oranye tersebut. Namun meski tadi ia sempat terguncang, Pain telah mendapat sebuah ide. Ide yang bisa dibilang sangat berbahaya.

"Percuma saja, kau tak bisa melawanku." Orochimaru terkekeh lagi saat melihat Pain mencabut pedangnya dari dinding.

"Mungkin memang aku tak bisa menang darimu." ucap Pain, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Tapi itu bukan satu-satunya cara untuk mengakhiri semua ini! Ini takdirku! Aku yang memilihny sendiri!"

**JLEB!**

Tanpa diduga, emuda itu menusukkan pedang Orochimaru ke arah perutnya sendiri.

Pain mencabut pedang itu dan melemparnya hingga menabrak dinding. Ia menatap Orochimaru dan berkata, "Kali ini... aku yang menang... Ah... Maafkan aku, Konan..."

Suara jeritan dan teriakan memenuhi ruangan itu. Yang bisa dilihat Pain sebelum semuanya berubah gelap hanyalah warna merah darah.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

.

"Psst... Pain... Anko-_sensei_ kemari. Bangun!"

Samar-samar Pain bisa mendengar suara Zetsu. Tapi ia tidak ingin membuka matanya. Mimpinya terasa sangat indah, seolah beban di pikirannya sudah lenyap.

**PLAK!**

Kali ini, mau tak mau Pain membuka kelopak matanya. Pemuda itu meringis sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Ia mendongak dan menatap Anko-_sensei_ yang sudah ada tepat di sebelahnya. Pain curiga buku Matematika yang ada di pegangan wanita itulah benda yang menyakiti kepalanya.

"Pain, berdiri di depan kelas! Cepat!" seru Anko-_sensei_.

Pain menggerutu dalam hati. Mimpi indahnya sudah tidak teringat lagi. Namun, ada suatu keanehan yang ia rasakan. Sekelebat ingata melintas dalam pikirannya, membuatnya merasa tambah janggal.

Ia sudah berada di depan kelas dan bersandar pada dinding. Ia menatap kosong teman-temannya yang terlihat menahan tawa. Aneh sekali, ada suatu kejadian besar yang ia lupakan.

Pain melamun, mencoba mengingat-ingat, tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja memaksa pikirannya seperti itu. Ia menghela napas, ada satu perasaan lagi yang ia rasakan. Ada sebuah kerinduan akan kejadian itu, dan tiba-tiba saja, ia teringat akan Konan.

Sekali lagi Pain menghela napas, ini semua membuatnya frustasi. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak ke arah saku celananya. Ia menyernyit begitu menyentuh sebuah kertas yang seharusnya tidak ada di sana. Ia mengeluarkan kertas itu dan membacanya.

.

_Maafkan aku, Pain. Ini seharusnya tidak ditanggung olehmu._

_Kami benar-benar minta maaf. Kini semua itu bukan tanggung jawabmu lagi. Selamat tinggal._

_._

_Haruno Sakura._

_._

_P.S : Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Aku juga bagian dari takdirmu_.

.

.

.

Pain masih saja termenung, kertas kecil tadi sudah lusuh saking seringnya pemuda itu membacanya. Saat itu sudah waktu pulang sekolah. Mereka sudah ada di seberang jalan, hanya tinggal menunggu Konan.

Pain sudah menanyakan perihal Sakura pada teman-temannya, tapi tak ada yang tahu, tak ada yang ingat bakha setelah Pain menunjukkan surat dari gadis itu. Entahlah, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenpa bisa seperti ini.

Ia bingung. Bukankah seharusnya dirinya lenyap? Ia mengorbankan dirinya untuk kedamaian masa depan. Tapi... Tapi kenapa semuanya berubah kembali seperti semula? Apakah ada yang memakaikan sihir padanya?

Pain yang tak bisa menemukan jawabannya itu hanya menghela napas. Mungkin memang ini saatnya untuk melupakan semua itu. Ia akan menunggu, untuk melihat masa depannya seperti apa, dan kembali menghadapi masa depannya.

"Konan! Cepat!" teriakan Sasori menyadarkan Pain, ia melihat Konan sudah keluar dari gedung sekolah dan sekarang gadis itu berlari-lari kecil menuju gerbang.

Seulas senyum mengambang di wajah Pain. Ia tahu kali ini ia pasti bisa menghadapinya. Karena memang inilah takdirnya. Dan Pain tahu itu.

Pemuda itu melangkah dan menatap Konan yang juga balas memandangnya. Konan tersenyum selagi ia berjalan keluar dari pintu gerbng sekolah. Apakah Konan juga ingat tentang Sakura? Ia tadi belum sempat menanyainya. Tapi sekarang, pertanyaan itu tidak pentng lagi.

**TIIIN!**

**BRUGH!**

Semua mimpi buruk itu berlangung dengan cepat. Tubuh mungil Konan terlempar tepat di depan Pain. Darah terciprat kemana-mana.

Apakah ini takdir Konan?

Lutut Pain tertekuk, ia berlutut di aspal dengan tangan gemetar.

Apakah takdir Konan semuanya berujung pada kematian?

"TIDAK!" Pain berteriak dan meninju jalanan, air matanya tumpah. Lalu, dilihatnya kedua tangannya yang, entah kenapa, membara. Api melingkupi telapak tangannya, tapi ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit.

Sebuah seringai muncul di tengah-tengah tangisnya. Sebuah tekad muncul di dalam dirinya. Pain akan mengubah takdir Konan. Ia akan membangkitkannya kembali dengan kekuatan ini.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

A/N : Chapter terakhir _minna_. Terima kasih untuk segala dukungan dan sarannya sehingga saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini^^ Semoga _ending_nya tidak mengecewakan.

_Jaa~_


End file.
